Lune Rouge
by Tomokonne
Summary: 1e partie: Les frères Uchiha font partie de l'Akatsuki, une division d'Interpol. C'est lors d'une mission de Sasuke que ça tourne mal. SasuNaru! 2ème partie: L'assassin de la mère de Naruto et de Tomoko reviens avec des idées pas très gentilles en tête!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Je l'écris même si tout le monde s'en doute xD**

**Sinon, Bonne lecture =3**

- J'ai demandé le silence!

Après quelques ultimes chuchotements, la classe numéro 131 de l'Université de Todai redevînt calme. L'excitation était due à l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant. Apparemment, il venait tout droit de France.

- Tu crois qu'il ressemblera à quoi? Un blond aux yeux bleus comme toi? Chuchota un élève roux nommé Sasori à son voisin de table.

- Ça dépend. S'il est vraiment français, y'a de fortes chances, expliqua Deidara tout bas.

- J'espère qu'il sera sexy à mort, ronronna Konan, assise non-loin.

Son petit copain, Pain, la foudroya du regard avant de cracher:

- S'il est sexy à mort, il ne voudra pas de tes grosses fesses, ma chérie.

- T'es qu'un jaloux compulsif, mon amour.

Ces deux-là s'envoyaient toujours des vannes méchantes mais ils restaient inséparables. Il sortaient ensemble depuis le Lycée, si ce n'était pas avant. D'ailleurs, Konan portait depuis peu une jolie bague à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

Puis, l'élève tant attendu apparut dans la salle.

Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus japonais, sinon qu'il était particulièrement grand et, réalisant le souhait de Konan, sexy à mort.

Le nouveau venu leva une main gênée quand il entendit les propos de ses nouveaux camarades.

- Euh... Salut. Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi, j'ai 20 ans. Et euh... Mon petit frère Sasuke, qui est au lycée et moi arrivons tout juste de France ou nous avons habité une partie de notre vie. Mais nos parents sont japonais, je crois que vous aviez remarqué... Enfin... Hum...

- Tu peux aller t'assoir Itachi-kun. Y'a une place derrière Sasori-kun, le roux là-bas.

- Mh. Merci.

Uchiha Itachi se faufila donc rapidement à la place qui lui avait été assignée, sous les regards curieux de ses comparses. Il voyait les yeux des filles s'attarder sur son corps. Mais bon, il en avait l'habitude. Il ignora donc. Dès que ses fesses touchèrent sa chaise, le dénommé Sasori et un blond l'air androgyne se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Dit tu parles français? Fit Sasori.

- Tu habitais ou, Paris? Continua l'autre sans lui donner une seconde pour répondre.

- Pourquoi t'es revenu au Japon? Enchaîna le roux.

Itachi ne put empêcher une moue blasée d'apparaître sur son beau visage.

- Vous me faites déjà chier les mecs.

Cette réplique fit fondre Konan.

- En plus d'être trop beau, il est trop cool!

- Je me demande comment les poules sans tête comme toi peuvent entrer à Todai, grogna Pain.

- C'est faisable, Monsieur j'ai tellement de piercing que, quand je vais dans la piscine je coule.

- Si tu les ignores, ils se lasseront assez vite, conseilla un type qui avait... Et beh franchement, il avait une tronche de poisson.

« Mais je suis tombé ou moi, un asile? » se questionna Itachi en soupirant.

Devant, le prof continuait son cours comme si rien n'était.

« Ouais. D'accord. Je sens que je vais me faire chier. »

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement normalement. À la fin des cours, Itachi se rendit au portail devant l'Université. Son frère l'y attendait, accoudé à la grille, le I-Pod à fond.

- Alors, ta première journée était comment?

- Chiante. Et arrêtes de faire comme si j'avais 5 ans, ça me gonfle.

- Pour moi, t'auras toujours 5 ans.

- On croirait entendre maman, faut que t'arrêtes. Pitié!

- Au moins à c't'époque, t'étais mignon.

- Je t'emmerde, Nii-san.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sa-su-ke, roucoula l'aîné en tapotant la tête pleine de cheveux noirs et de gel de son frère.

- Mataku. Tu me fous la honte, grogna Sasuke avant de partir en marchant très vite.

Plus loin, un groupe de jeunes femmes observaient la scène.

- Z'avez vu? Trop beau le nouveau. En plus, il a l'air vachement sympa, fit l'une d'entre elle.

- Vous croyez que c'est son frère avec lui? Questionna une deuxième.

- Baka, vu la ressemblance entre eux, c'est évident, se moqua Konan.

- C'est décidé, je jette mon dévolu sur le cadet, décida soudain la deuxième qui était une jolie rousse.

- Pédophile, jugea Konan qui n'avait pas lâché les fesses d'Itachi des yeux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai de belles fesses, tu sais. Et pourtant, tu ne les mattes pas comme ça! Fit Pain, qui commençait à être vraiment jaloux.

- Je les connais par coeur. Plus besoin de les regarder, s'expliqua Konan avec un léger sourire. Allez viens, on rentre.

- Vous habitez ensemble! s'extasia Abigail.

Cette dernière était très belle avec ses longs -et bouclés- cheveux roux et ses yeux verts immenses. Ses parents étaient écossais et elle avait hérité de leur grande taille.

- Depuis presque trois ans oui. C'était le temps que t'allumes, l'ampoule.

Abigail rougit de honte en regardant le « vieux » couple s'en aller main dans la main.

Le lendemain...

- Ohayo, Itachi-kun! S'écrièrent « gaiement » Sasori et Deidara d'une même voix.

- Ouais, grogna l'intéressé, pas intéressé du tout.

- Bien dormi? Commença Deidara.

- Parce que t'as VLAAAAAA les cernes, continua Sasori.

- J'suis né avec. Maintenant foutez moi la paix, les inséparables, les rembarra Itachi, de mauvais poil.

- C'est vrai qu'ils me font penser à des petits oiseaux qui font cui-cui sans arrêt et qu'on a envie d'étriper, songea l'homme-poisson qui en fait se prénommait Kisame.

- Pas seulement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout ensemble, même dormir, rajouta l'Uchiha avec une moue dégoutée.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Itachi-kun, chuchota Deidara d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Ouais bon, je m'en fou de savoir que vous êtes homo, mais pitié, j'ai pas envie d'entendre les détails. Ce serait comme... Comme d'entendre mon petit frère parler de sa vie sexuelle... Erk.

- Au fait, il est drôlement bien roulé, ton frangin, glissa Sasori, l'oeil pervers.

- Il a 15 ans, n'y pense même pas, Hentai-san.

Deidara se retourna en boudant, un peu jaloux. Konan reprit:

- Ouais. De toute façon, y'a ma copine Abigail qui le convoite, t'as pas une chance, mon vieux.

- ALLO ! C'est de mon frère que vous parlez là, pas d'un objet! Et je ne doute pas une seconde que ce combat de roux sera vain car mon frère ben, il a déjà quelqu'un. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

- QUOI? S'écrièrent toutes les filles du fond de la classe plus Sasori et Deidara.

- Je te l'avais dit Konan, i-na-cce-ssi-ble, se moqua Pain avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il ne se mérita qu'un grognement agacé de sa mie.

- Qui c'est! cria presque Ayame, une petite brune plutôt jolie.

- Une française.

Soupir collectif.

- Tu vas la revoir quand? Couina la timide Miya.

- Elle arrive ce soir à Tokyo.

Un autre soupir de groupe.

- Et comment elle s'appelle?

- Les japonais ont beaucoup de mal à prononcer son prénom comme il le faut du coup elle préfère se faire appeler Tomoko. ( mou haha, le grand retour de moi !) Maintenant arrêtez cet interrogatoire, j'en ai plein l'cul. Merci.

Et le silence revînt dans cette salle de classe remplie de jeunes femmes au coeur brisé.

Après son dernier cours, Uchiha Itachi rangea ses cahiers dans son cartable et sorti sans presse de l'établissement. À sa grande surprise, Sasuke l'attendait.

- Et beh? Je t'ai manqué?- L'Association tente de te rejoindre, je suis leur messager. Et pour être franc, ça m'emmerde.

Sasuke avait parlé en français pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les surprenne.- J'éteins mon portable en cours, c'est normal non?

- Imbécile, t'as qu'à fermer la sonnerie.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Y me veulent quoi?

- Mettre un type sous surveillance. À Todai. Il est dans ta classe. Je t'ai envoyé son nom par texto.

- Baka, mauvaise idée, nos lignes pourraient être surveillées.

- Non, impossible. J'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour brouiller les communications entre nous.

- T'es pas mon frère pour rien, Tu dois avoir un tiers du cerveau que je possède. Beaucoup plus que la majorité des gens!

- Va te faire foutre Nii-San.

- Je passe mon tour. Et merci d'avoir joué le messager.

- Mouais, la prochaine fois que l'on prend des vacances, je ne te suis pas. Aller au lycée, t'appelles ça des vacances? Putain, on se fait chier à mort!

- Je trouve ça plutôt pénard, sinon que je suis entouré de débiles mentaux. Au fait, tu viens avec moi à l'aéroport? Je dois aller chercher Tomoko et son frangin le blond.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

- Non.

- Mphm.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi tendait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir sa copine. Mais c'était presque peine perdue à travers cette foule monstre.

- P'tain, y'a vraiment trop d'gens ici, grogna-t-il dans la barbe qu'il ne portait pas.

Soudain, à travers les milliers de têtes brunes, une jaune l'autre noire et bleue. C'était eux, il en était persuadé.

- 'TACHI! Cria une Tomoko surexcitée.

Elle agitait les bras dans tout les sens en bousculant tout les idiots qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Cela fit sourire l'Uchiha. Une semaine sans cette folle énergique c'était très long. Elle lui avait manqué. Quand Itachi fut à sa portée, Tomoko fit un saut pour atterrir dans ses bras. Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis ses lèvres se rendirent jusqu'à celles de la jeune femme. Elles étaient douces, un peu sucrées.

- J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais naine.

Cela fit sourire Tomoko.

- Fait gaffe, je pourrais très bien te botter le cul du haut de mon mètre soixante deux.

Itachi rigola de bon coeur et fixa le blond qui boudait dans son coin.

- Sasuke nous attend dans la voiture.

Magie! Le Naruto renfrogné qui était là deux secondes plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à un Naruto rayonnant de bonheur. Ils commencèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au parking tout en discutant.

- Il est tellement facile à rendre heureux, ce gosse! S'extasia le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Ben si on le compare à Sasuke... C'est clair et net, fit Tomoko. Il n'aime rien, ton frère.

- Je sais. Mais, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il affectionne particulièrement Naruto.

- J'en doute. Un iceberg comme Sasuke est dans l'impossibilité d'éprouver des émotions.

- Tu pourrais être surprise. Après tout, j'étais comme lui avant de te rencontrer.

- Nan. Toi t'étais renfermé. Lui il est arrogant. Il se prend pour dieu. Nous sommes trop minables pour qu'il nous adresse la parole.

- Mh. C'est pas complètement faux.

Ils avaient atteint la voiture. Un petit coupé sport noir. Beau mais discret. Itachi ouvrit la porte côté passager et ordonna à son cadet.

- Tu te mets derrière avec Naruto-kun.

- Nan, s'teuplait, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Dégages.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé. Dès qu'il sortit de la voiture, le plus jeune des Uchiha se fit agresser par Naruto.

- Ça fait un bail, Sasuke!

- J'aurais pas du baisser ma garde, s'exprima l'assaillit qui tendait de se défaire de l'étreinte féroce de son ami.

- Naruto, lui touches pas trop, il va te contaminer avec son virus de la tête enflée.

Tomoko se réfugia en vitesse derrière Itachi, de peur de se prendre une tarte ou autre chose dans la gueule. Mais à sa grande surprise, Naruto ne répondit même pas à sa tentative de provocation. La petite amie d'Itachi regarda ce dernier avec un regard dubitatif. Puis elle lui chuchota:

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état.

- Pareil pour Sasuke.

- Parce que tu vois une différence?

- Ben... Euh... Déjà, il réagit.

Et pour réagir, le jeune brun réagissait!

- Mais putain dégage! Fou moi la paix! T'es dans espace vital, merde! hurlait-il une main poussant le visage bronzé de Naruto qui était beaucoup trop proche.

- Arrête, je sais que t'adores ça!

- T'es qu'un malade!

- Soit gentil, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus!

- On est des mecs bordel! Les câlins c'est pour les filles et les tapettes!

- Allez, le p'tit couple. On y va, vous vous ferez des mamours sur la banquette arrière.

- T'es dégueulasse, Nii-san!

- Ouais, approuva Naruto qui avait immédiatement ôté ses pattes de sur Sasuke.

Et c'est en silence que se fit le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement des Uchiha.

-Désolé, c'est pas très grand alors Naruto, tu vas devoir dormir sur le sofa, à moins que tu réussisse à convaincre Sasuke de te léguer une place dans son lit.

- NON. Le sofa c'est très bien.

- T'avais intérêt à répondre ça, grogna Sasuke, sortant de nulle part.

Tomoko, elle, avait déjà prit possession de la salle de bain. Itachi installa donc quelques couvertures pour son beau-frère et alla attendre sa douce dans son lit bien au chaud.

Au même instant, dans la chambre de Sasori et Deidara...

- Oui! Juste là! Plus profond! Ah! Ça vient! Hurlait Deidara.

Puis, un grand vacarme.

- Putain, Dei, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'acheter une commode Ikea!

(désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD)

De retour chez les Uchiha...

Tomoko était assise au pied du lit et se brossait les cheveux doucement. Itachi c'était endormi. Soudain, le portable de celui-ci, qui reposait gentiment sur la table de chevet, se mit à vibrer.

- Qui c'est qui appelle à c't'heure là, marmonna-t-elle en prenant le téléphone. Mochi mochi! Tomoko desu!

- Ah c'est toi! Tu viens d'arriver à Tokyo? Demanda une voix grave qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Oui! Et d'ailleurs j'suis crevée alors je vais dormir, Uchiha-san.

- Tu peux m'appeler Madara, Tomoko-chan! Et je voulais parler à Itachi, il est là?

- Il dort comme un bébé.

- Oh. Hum, de toute façon, c'était pour lui dire que sa mission était annulée. Mais qu'il m'appelle demain, j'en aurais une autre pour lui, plus délicate, toutefois.

- Il est en vacances, Uchiha-san. Lâchez-le un peu!

- Il est mon meilleur agent!

- C'est justement pourquoi vous devriez le laisser se reposer.

- Mh. Qu'il m'appelle demain.

- Vous êtes têtu.

- Bonne nuit, Tomoko-chan, fit le grand-père d'Itachi avant de raccrocher.

- Il me gonfle, ce vieux, rouspéta la jeune femme avant d'éteindre et de se glisser contre le corps chaud de son amoureux.

- Lâchez-le un peu !

Sasuke, qui allait dans la douche, surprit la conversation de Tomoko avec, supposait-il, son grand-père. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et composa le numéro du vieux.

- Allo? Grand-père?

- Ah! Sasuke! Comment vas-tu mon garçon!

- Je m'ennuie. Je veux une mission.

- Tu es encore trop jeune. C'est hors de question.

- Mais Nii-san a commencé à mon âge!

- Son cas est différent du tiens. Ton entraînement n'est pas complet.

- Allez, je lui demanderai un coup de main!

- Mphm. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Sasuke.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien du tout.

- Alors écoute moi bien.

- Oui!

- La mafia japonaise est dans le coup alors il te faudra être extrêmement prudent, d'accord?

- Oui!

-On soupçonne un certain Mayasuki Hasegawa de faire du trafic humain. J'ai besoin de preuves. Alors tu me trouves ou ce salaud se planque et t'essaies de le prendre en flagrant délit. Tu me prends des photos, des vidéos mais toi tu restes caché bien en sécurité, compris?

- Compris! Merci! Je t'appelle dès que je trouve quelque chose!

- Fait attention, mon garçon et surtout, demandes à Itachi de t'accompagner!

- Oui!

Sasuke n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en parler à son frère et il savait que Tomoko tairait le fait que Madara ai appelé. Il avait donc cette mission pour lui tout seul.

Il voulait faire ses preuves en tant qu'agent de l'Association de la lune rouge.

L'Akatsuki.

- Onee-chan! Onee-chan!

C'est la voix stridente de Naruto qui réveilla Tomoko.

- Uruse, Naruto, tu vois pas que je dors?

- Mais tu dois te lever! Ou bien...Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à Todai avec Itachi?

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et couru sous la douche. Autour de la table, Sasuke grignotait sa tartine grillée en silence, Itachi buvait son café le journal à la main et Naruto parlait tout seul.

- Au fait, Sasuke, j'ai dit à mes camarades de classe que t'avais une copine pour avoir la paix, glissa soudain Itachi.

- C'est faux. Les filles c'est chiant. J'ai pas envie de m'embarrasser avec une de ces créatures grotesques.

Tomoko, qui venait de terminer sa toilette, passa derrière lui à ce moment là et lui mit une puissante taloche.

- Je sais que tu penses comme ça et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que t'étais pris. Mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais le prouver.

- À quoi tu penses, Nii-san, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est avec un sourire diabolique qu'Itachi dit:

- Naruto serait plutôt mignon déguisé en fille.

- Oh putain, j'vais vomir.

- Hors de question, fit Naruto l'air indigné.

- Ce serait drôle, ajouta Tomoko, dans la chambre.

- Démone, répliqua Naruto, les joues très rouges.

- Alors tu ne le ferais pas, même si ça te permettrais d'être plus proche de Sasuke temporairement?

Itachi essayait de le convaincre et Naruto semblait hésiter.

- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver! S'enthousiasma Tomoko en agitant une longue perruque blonde dans les airs.

- D'ou tu sors ça, Onee-chan!

- Allez, essaie la, fit la grande soeur, se foutant de la question du blond.

- Nooon.

- OUIII.

Tel un couple de démons sortit tout droit de l'enfer, Itachi tint Naruto fermement alors que Tomoko lui enfilait la perruque.

- KAWAII, couina Tomoko, une fois qu'elle eut réussi.

- C'est vraiment dégradant, Onee-san. Tu viens de détruire ma dignité et ma virilité. Merci.

- Tais-toi un peu et viens par là.

La jeune femme agrippa fermement son frère et le traina de force dans la chambre d'Itachi. Quelques secondes plus tard, boucan et cris en sortirent.

- Elle est en train de le tuer ou quoi, se demanda Sasuke en fixant la porte.

- Peut-être.

Sasuke, jugeant que Naruto devait être sauvé, ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Naruto vêtu d'un uniforme de lycéenne et légèrement maquillé ressemblait vraiment à une fille. Et mignonne en plus.

- 'Tachi! Viens voir ton frère! Il rougit!

- Menteuse!

Il accourut et vit qu'elle ne mentait pas du tout. Par contre, Naruto avait l'air profondément choqué. Des larmes emplissaient ses grands yeux bleus.

- Crevez troupe de sadiques! Hurla-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Itachi lança un regard contrit à sa copine.

- On en a un peu trop fait, je pense.

Tomoko posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence puis elle pointa Sasuke qui tapait dans la porte qui le séparait de Naruto.

- C'était ça ton plan!

- Chut! Faudrait y aller ou tu seras en retard pour ton cours. Laissons ses deux là ici, complota Tomoko avec un clin d'oeil au beau brun.

- Sasuke, je te ferai un mot plus tard, je te donne ta matinée! Dit Itachi, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

- Naruto, ils sont partis, ouvre la porte à la fin!

- NAN! Je reste là jusqu'à ce que je crève!

- Arrête de faire l'enfant...

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis mort de honte, fou moi la paix!

- T'as pas a avoir honte! T'es vraiment mignon comme ça!

- C'est justement! J'suis un mec et par conséquent, pas mignon! Beau à la limite! Mais surtout pas MIGNON.

- Aller, arrête de chialer et sors de là.

- Si je sors j'ai l'impression que tu vas me violer! Vu comment tu me reluquais tout à l'heure ça ne m'étonnerait même pas!

- Ça m'a surpris c'est tout! Et ça me fait mal de voir que tu me fais si peu confiance! Tu me connais bien pourtant, tu sais que je suis loin d'être gai!

- Si les filles ne t'intéressent pas, je suppose que les garçons si!

- Ano baka. Je vais en cours, amuses toi bien à te faire des idées sur moi.

Sasuke alla enfiler ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller en cours. La nuit dernière, il avait rassemblé des informations et il était prêt à aller sur le terrain chercher Hasegawa. Il prit son sac dans lequel l'attendait un appareil photo et divers équipements et sortit de l'appartement.

Ayant piraté le système informatique de la police Japonaise, Sasuke avait réussit à savoir ou se planquait éventuellement Hasegawa. En apparence un salon de massage reconnu, en dessous, un marché d'humains à vendre. Ça collait bien. Il décida donc d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

La devanture, chic et propre ne laissait rien paraître. À l'intérieur, les employés courtois et très professionnels ne devaient pas connaître toute l'activité qui ce passait ici. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Sasuke prit un rendez-vous avec la jolie secrétaire de l'accueil. Alors qu'elle lui donnait une date, car le salon était toujours bondé et il fallait se prendre bien à l'avance, deux hommes apparurent. L'un, l'air d'un aristocrate avec son costard-cravate et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et l'autre, grand comme un gorille et tout aussi musclé. Sasuke reconnut le premier comme étant Hasegawa. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et espionna leur conversation.

- Je te le jure, habillé comme une fille! Il est mignon comme tout avec ses cheveux blonds! Je l'engage c'est certain! S'exclamait Hasegawa à mi-voix.

Une alarme sonna dans la tête de Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto l'avait suivi?

« Oh putain. Putain putain putain. »

Ses mots résonnaient dans la tête du jeune Uchiha. Et il avait bien raison de jurer. Uzumaki Naruto était entre les mains de dangereux criminels et s'il ne le sortait pas très vite de là, on ne le retrouverait probablement jamais. Il décida donc de filer Hasegawa. Il devait savoir ou il avait amené Naruto. Le malotru sorti du bâtiment et se dirigea vers une magnifique Porshe rouge. Sasuke était à pieds, il n'avait aucune chance de le suivre. Il sortit donc son portable et signala le numéro de son frère.

« Driiiiing. »

Hasegawa ouvrit sa portière.

« Driiiiing. »

Hasegawa prit place dans la voiture.

« Driiiing. »

Hasegawa démarra.

« Driiing. »

Sasuke paniquait. Son frère ne répondait pas. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Driiiing. »

La Porshe passa doucement à côté de lui et soudain s'arrêta sans aucune raison apparente. Le criminel descendit sa fenêtre.

« Driiiing. »

- Tu m'as l'air bien inquiet mon garçon... Viens avec moi, je connais un bon moyen de te détendre.

Le coeur de Sasuke battait la chamade. Il était figé. Au bout de la ligne, on décrocha.

« Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis en cours là! »

Le jeune homme éteint le téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir du côté passager. De la sueur froide lui coulait le long de l'échine. Avait-il prit la bonne décision?

Itachi était sorti de la salle de classe et tendait d'appeler Sasuke pour la quatrième fois. Son frère ne répondait pas. Il décida donc, grâce à son portable un peu modifié, de voir ou il se trouvait. Le résultat le surpris beaucoup. Il se déplaçait très vite vers le Nord de Tokyo, dans les quartiers industriels. Un peu inquiet, Itachi retint cette information et signala le numéro du téléphone de Tomoko.

- Mochi mochi, Darling!

- Est-ce que Madara a téléphoné?

- Comment as-tu su!

- Es-tu au courant s'il a parlé a Sasuke?

- Non pourquoi?

- Merde, je te rappelle plus tard, reste à la maison.

- Hai!

À toute vitesse, il composa le numéro de son grand-père.

- Oui, bonjour!

- As-tu donné une mission à mon frère?

- Oui, il ne t'en a pas encore parlé, je suppose. Il m'a dit que tu l'aiderais.

- Quel était le but?

- Trouver des preuves contre un contrebandier... d'humains.

- Je le sens mal. Très mal. Il m'a téléphoné et ne m'a pas dit un mot. Le satellite m'a montré qu'il allait vers les quartiers industriels. Regarde dans quel genre de voiture il est.

- Oui, tout de suite...

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Une voiture sport rouge... Les photos satellites sont floues, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Viens à Tokyo, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Si tu le dis...


	3. Chapter 3

- Ou va-t-on, dîtes moi?

Sasuke tentait de garder son calme et y parvenait quand même plutôt bien.

- J'ai eu envie de te faire une faveur. Peu de gens auront eu cette chance! Je t'amènes voir des femmes magnifiques qui seront toutes à toi, si tu le désires.

Ce fut, en un certain sens, un soulagement que Hasegawa fasse de Sasuke un client et non une marchandise. Mais ce dernier devait tout de même être extrêmement prudent car il pourrait rapidement y avoir un revirement de situation. Le jeune Uchiha eut soudain une idée.

- C'est que...

- Ce sera gratuit pour toi, ne t'en fait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je...

- Tu es vierge? Oh, si ce n'est que ça...

- Non! Je... préfère les hommes.

Le truand éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Je vois, je vois! Ne te fais pas de sang d'encre, je viens d'engager un ravissant jeune garçon d'environ ton âge, il sera parfait!

- Si vous le dîtes...

Tout se déroulait très bien pour Sasuke. Il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer avec son ami qu'il espérait en un morceau. De toute façon, Itachi devait être en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver. En plus, Tomoko était là elle aussi et même si elle semblait être aussi bête que ses deux pieds, c'était une agent formidablement douée.

- Nous y sommes!

Un entrepôt tout à fait lugubre au milieu de nulle part. Sasuke essayait de feinter une certaine excitation. Il était plutôt bon acteur, quand il y mettait un peu du sien. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il semblait être désaffecté mais Hasegawa se dirigea vers un coin et souleva une trappe que Sasuke n'aurait jamais remarqué même s'il avait cherché. Du bruit en monta.

- Roh, dépêches-toi, c'est déjà commencé!

Qu'est-ce qui est commencé, se demanda Sasuke, la crainte l'envahissant. Il suivit l'homme dans une gigantesque cave avec une scène tout au fond et des tas de chaises recouvertes de velours qui étaient presque toutes occupées. Plusieurs garde du veillaient au calme.

- Assied-toi là.

Sasuke obéit. Hasegawa prit place à côté de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- T'auras qu'à choisir ton préféré, je m'occupe du reste. Au fait, t'aimes quel genre de mec?

- Blonds, répondit précipitamment le jeune brun. Et les yeux bleus.

- Je vois, je vois. Y'en aura certainement un ou deux à ton goût!

- Mh, fit Sasuke, de plus en plus nerveux.

Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra pour la énième fois. Il décida de tenter sa chance.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il a Hasegawa.

Il sortit le portable de sa poche. C'était Itachi qui tentait de le joindre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mh? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a, Nii-san? répondit la cadet.

- Je voulais dire que maman t'invites à manger ce soir, on y sera aussi, Tomoko et moi.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai venir.

- T'es avec Naruto?

- Non. Je suis avec un autre vieux copain. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours vivant, ce type, tu sais comment il est à se barrer sans avertir personne. Mais laisse, ne t'en occupes pas, il revient toujours.

- T'es sur? J'aurais pu te donner un coup de main!

- Non, surtout pas, il ne t'aime pas Nii-san et tu le sais très bien.

- Bon d'accord. Tente d'être là ce soir... Et si c'est parce que tu es à pieds, ne t'en fait pas, j'irai te chercher!

- Merci! À plus!

Une conversation pleine de sous-entendus comme celle-ci était plutôt tendue à entretenir. Révéler d'importants détails sans se trahir. Il avait donc dit discrètement à son frère que Naruto était dans la mouise mais de ne pas intervenir tout de suite. Et son frère l'avait rassuré que s'il n'était pas revenu pour l'heure du dîner, il débarquerait. Il se sentait soulagé. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et remarqua que l'homme assis à côté de lui le fixait avec un air désolé.

- Navré, les portables sont interdits ici, tu vas devoir le donner à ce type, fit-il en pointant du doigt un garde du corps immense qui regardait dans leur direction. Sasuke obéit donc, donnant le téléphone à contre-coeur. Si par malheur il était détruit, Itachi perdrait tout lien avec lui.

Le géant prit l'objet et sortit avec. Sasuke sentit que ce n'était pas pour le mettre en sécurité.

- J'ai perdu le signal, ils ont du trouver le portable et le détruire. J'espère juste qu'ils resteront au même endroit! Souffla Itachi en jetant son propre téléphone dans un coin.

- Moi aussi, 'Tachi, moi aussi.

Tomoko était très inquiète pour son petit frère. D'après la conversation qu'Itachi avait eu plus tôt avec Sasuke, Naruto était dans le pétrin. Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs, mais probablement beaucoup moins.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke s'en sortira bien, je pense. Et y'a le vieux qui va arriver dans la journée...

-Mh... chuinta-t-elle avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son homme.

- ...est âgée de 17 ans! Elle a une peau douce et ses seins sont bien fermes! De plus, n'avez-vous pas remarqué quel joli visage elle a! Subarashi! Cette jolie demoiselle est à vous pour seulement 750 000 yens!

Sasuke était outré. C'était la quatrième pauvre fille qui se faisait vendre sur cette scène et elle était la plus vieille des quatre. Elles avaient toutes été droguées et étaient vêtues de façon vulgaire. L'Uchiha commençait à redouter l'instant ou il verrait Naruto. Les enchères se terminèrent bien vite et la jeune femme se retrouva entre les mains d'un vieil obsédé.

- Dégueulasse, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sasuke.

- Je comprend que la vue de couples hétéro t'insupporte, mais les garçons c'est un peu plus tard.

- Mh.

Hasegawa c'était par chance fourvoyé sur le sens de l'exclamation du jeune homme.

- La dernière jeune femme pour aujourd'hui est une vraie beauté et son corps de déesse en fera baver plus d'un!

La jeune femme que l'on poussa sur scène était en effet très jolie. Complètement défoncée, certes, mais très jolie. Les enchères s'élevèrent à 3 millions de yens pour elle.

- Voilà, la première partie est terminée. Certains partiront mais beaucoup resteront.

« L'animateur » de l'enchère continua quand la salle redevînt calme.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons exceptionnellement plus de garçons qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils sont trois, et tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le premier que je vais vous présenter est un jeune éphèbe de 15 ans...

Le coeur de Sasuke s'accéléra. Il n'entendait même plus la voix de l'animateur tellement il était stressé.

Hélas, ce qu'il avait le plus craint arriva...

C'était Naruto qu'on avait poussé sur la scène.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas son ami qui était devant tout le monde, à moitié nu. C'était un corps vide. Il se tenait debout, silencieux. Ses yeux semblaient morts.

- C'est lui que je veux, glissa Sasuke à son voisin.

Hasegawa lui répondit d'un hochement de tête enjoué.

- Bon choix, il est vraiment kawai.

Devant, l'animateur décrivait le meilleur ami de Sasuke comme s'il était un tableau à vendre. Le jeune homme eut envie de vomir. Il tenta de garder son sang froid alors que les enchères débutaient.

- Comme il est vierge, nous commenceront à 1 million de yens! Qui sera l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu!

Hasegawa leva le bras le premier. Un gros type plus loin hurla:- 1 million cinq cent mille!

- Qui met plus!

- 2 millions, reprit Hasegawa.

Et ainsi de suite... Sasuke découvrit donc que Naruto valait beaucoup sur le marché noir! Ce fut Hasegawa qui remporta pour la maudite somme de 6 millions de yens.

Qu'allait-il arriver, maintenant? Hasegawa devait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il se leva et dit à son « ami »:

- Viens, on va aller le chercher. Et je vous amènerai dans un endroit tranquille.

- Je pourrais le garder mais rentrer chez moi non?

- Pour que t'ailles me dénoncer? Non merci. C'est dommage pour toi, mais je ne suis pas bête à ce point. Et comme tu viens de me coûter la peau du cul, tu me suis bien gentiment. C'est compris?

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke comprit à quel point il était dans la merde. Il se dit donc qu'être coopératif était peut-être sa seule chance de survie.

Le malfrat le guida vers les coulisses du trafic humain. Il faisait sombre. Des gémissements lui parvenaient de tout les sens. Combien de personnes pouvaient être vendues ici? Sasuke préféra ne même pas y penser.

- Nous y voilà. Tu le traînes ou je demande à un de ses grands types?

- Je m'en occupe.

Un homme louche pointa une pièce fermée par un simple rideau. C'est avec une boule dans la gorge que Sasuke y pénétra pour y découvrir Naruto couché en fœtus sur un lit miteux. Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos...C'était inutile, la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée le rendait complètement légume. Il ne réagit même pas quand Sasuke le prit dans ses bras. Le brun eut tellement envie de lui chuchoter des paroles pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, avec lui. Mais de toute façon, Naruto n'aurait probablement même pas compris. Sasuke avait pensé s'enfuir mais avec un tel fardeau dans les bras, il n'aurait pas couru ni bien vite, ni bien longtemps. Il mit donc son sort entre les mains d'Itachi...

- Hasegawa... Putain, il n'est nulle part! Tout ses papiers, ses cartes de crédit et même l'hypothèque de sa maison doit être sous un faux nom!

- Évidemment, jeta Madara Uchiha négligemment. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette mission était pour toi, ce mec est comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- S'il le faut je cramerai le foin pour la trouver, cette aiguille.

- Reste calme, 'Tachi. Il faut être efficaces sur ce coup là. On a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- C'est bien pour ça que je stresse.

Madara était arrivé depuis moins de quinze minutes. Avec Tomoko et Itachi, ils s'étaient assis autour d'une table et réfléchissait à une solution.

- Si on débarque à l'entrepôt, on se fait zigouiller, c'est sûr à 100%. De toute façon, Hasegawa ne reste pas longtemps au même endroit. Si ça ce trouve ils sont déjà partis, déduisit le vieil Uchiha. Ce qu'il faudrait savoir, c'est ou il habite.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un mandat, pour l'entrepôt? Demanda Tomoko, une main pensive sur le menton. Si ça se trouve, on y envoie les flics et nous on attrape un ou deux méchants qui ont l'air d'en connaître plus long que nous autre... Après, ben, suffit de les faire parler.

- Je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaîtra les détails de la vie personnelle de notre salaud, rejeta Itachi en fermant les yeux. Madara, est-ce que notre ami est marié? Si oui, faut attraper sa femme. Si on la trouve...

POV Sasuke

J'avais incroyablement mal au crâne et j'avais l'esprit embrumé. Ou étais-je? Mes épaules m'élançaient et mes poignets me faisaient incroyablement souffrir. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. La première chose que je découvris était Naruto, qui avait été jeté négligemment sur un lit limite crade. Il semblait dormir. Moi j'étais attaché par les poignets, mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et je n'étais vêtu que de mon jean. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce pour revenir sur Naruto. Je me demandais s'il était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue.

- Psst. Naruto!

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Ils étaient vitreux et rouges.

- Sa...su...ke?

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'étais très heureux qu'il me réponde. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux.

- Oui. Oui. Tu te sens comment?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Vraiment pas bien, couina-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Naruto, faut que tu me détaches.

- Je.. Peux pas...

Le blond s'évanouit soudain, les yeux quasi-révulsés.

Je faillis perdre mon calme. Dans ma tête, une voix hurlait : « Oh mon dieu! Sasuke trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici au plus vite! Ton pote est peut-être en train de crever là! »

-Naruto! Naruto! P'tain, c'est pas le temps d'être dans les patates merde!

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Je savais que tu le connaissais, lui confia Hasegawa avec un sourire fourbe. Merci de me confirmer mes soupçons.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Mon ventre se noua douloureusement. Qu'allait-il nous arriver, maintenant?

Alors que le marchand d'hommes s'approchait de moi tel un prédateur, j'eu presqu'envie d'appeler mon frère au secours. Hasegawa était entouré d'une aura que je pourrais qualifier de maléfique, pas moins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin? dis-je soudain.

- Tu as une grosse dette envers moi, petit. Et pas seulement, je sais que tu es un Uchiha. C'est pour ça que t'es mal barré, mon mignonet, vous êtes célèbres, tout les criminels savent que vous faites partie d'Interpol. C'est pas parce qu'on est des vilains qu'on est stupides, hein.

J'eu du mal à avaler ma salive. Ouais, pour être mal barré, j'étais foutrement mal barré.

- Et à quoi ça vous sert de me garder là? Grognais-je, l'air dédaigneux.

Je faisais peut-être le fier mais à l'intérieur, je me pissais dessus.

- Bah, premièrement, ça va être marrant de jouer avec toi et ton pote un peu et puis je suppose que ton frère ne vas pas tarder à rappliquer du coup, je me débarrasserai de deux agents en une journée! N'est-ce pas merveilleux!

Comment m'étais-je foutu dans une telle situation moi? J'avais de la merde dans les yeux? Peut-être que toutes mes neurones avaient cramées?

- Ouais, comme tu dis, bonhomme.

Sa main vola vers mon visage en une gifle plutôt puissante. « Merci Tomoko, grâce à toi, les baffes ne me font plus mal » me dis-je en souriant.

La peur était partie. J'étais maintenant très, très en colère.

- Pourquoi tu souris, petit con?

- Oh, si tu savais...

Il commençait à s'énerver. Et pour de vrai. Je pensais qu'il allait me cogner dessus à nouveau mais au lieu de ça, il sortit de la pièce en me lançant un sourire qui me glaça le sang dans les veines...


	4. Chapter 4

« Trouver une solution, trouver une solution » ses mots se répétaient en boucle dans la tête de Sasuke. Mais rien ne venait, le problème était trop gros pour être résolu alors qu'on est suspendu au plafond comme un jambon.

- RAHH.

La frustration avait envahie le jeune homme, il était impuissant et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il leva les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient déjà bleues et enflées. Si ça se trouve elles seraient peut-être inutilisables... si il réussissait à sortir de là. Il essaya de plier les doigts quand soudain il eut un « CRAAAC » sonore qui résonna dans la pièce. Suivit de près par un cri de l'Uchiha.

« CRAAAAAC » un autre bruit. Un autre cri.

Ses épaules venaient de se disloquer, ne supportant plus le poids de son corps. Et d'après la tête du brun, ce n'était pas très agréable.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, demanda un homme particulièrement moche ( si on est gentil) qui avait passé la tête dans la « chambre ».

Sasuke avait arrêté de hurler mais il souffrait encore beaucoup. Une sueur froide le couvrait et il respirait très fort.

- Descendez moi, pitié, supplia le Uchiha.

Le type s'approcha, curieux. Il toucha soudain à l'épaule du jeune homme ce qui lui arracha un autre cri.

- Je crois que t'as un problème au bras, mec.

POV Sasuke

- Je crois que t'as un problème au bras, mec.

J'explosais. J'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me donnais un élan et envoyais mon pied dans le gros ventre de l'atrocité humaine qui se tenait devant moi. Il se plia en deux et je tentais de lui foutre mon genou dans sa sale gueule de dégénéré consanguin. L'affreuse douleur qui se propagea dans le haut de mon corps ne fit que nourrir ma rage. Mon genoux ne rata pas sa cible, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et c'est avec un grand sourire que je regardais le débile pleurnicher sur le sol, une main posée sur son nez cassé.

- Hé, mec, je crois que t'as un problème au pif, me moquais-je en imitant sa voix.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer ici, pauvre tache. T'es vraiment con, allez, dégage, fit une voix que je connaissais.

Hasegawa était revenu.

- Si tu comptes me faire la même chose, ne perd pas ton temps, je ne suis pas aussi débile que lui. Et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mes chéris, j'avais quelques trucs à régler.

- Je m'en fou de ta vie enfoiré.

- Je sais que tu es un dur, Sasuke-kun... Mais est-ce que ton ami est dans le même cas? Faudrait voir...

- Ne lui touche pas, grogna Sasuke, de plus en plus agressif. Il n'a rien a voir avec Interpol.

- Un gamin n'a pas à me dire quoi faire. Je l'ai acheté maintenant il m'appartient. Il est mon jouet, j'en fait donc ce que je veux.

Hasegawa s'approcha du blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce contact fit tressaillir Naruto. Il avait ouvert les yeux.

- Ne me touchez pas. Ne me touchez pas.

- Ah, tu es presque lucide, c'est génial. J'aime pas baiser des cadavres.

Une boule de la grosseur de la lune se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de... Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois empêcher ça. Je me débattis un peu, même si ça ne servait absolument à rien.

- Espèce de mongole pervers et pédophile! VA TE PENDRE!

- 'Tachi! J'ai trouvé!

Le frère de Sasuke leva les yeux vers sa petite copine. Il était plus cerné qu'à son habitude. C'était surement dû au stress.

- Je t'écoute.

- Une porshe rouge vient de se prendre une contravention à Yokohama. Elle était garée dans une place d'handicapé. La voiture est plaquée sous le nom de l'ex petite copine de Hasegawa, Mayu Kidane. Je crois que ça pourrait être eux.

- Tu es trop optimiste, Tomoko... Combiens crois-tu qu'il y a de voitures sports rouges dans Tokyo et ses alentours? Et ce mec n'est pas assez bête pour plaquer sa voiture au nom de son ex qui était stupide et qui parlait trop!

Ce fut Madara qui coupa court au monologue de son petit-fils.

- Au contraire, Itachi. Je crois que Tomoko a raison. Le fait que Kidane-san soit son ex-copine est très bien gardé, je ne crois pas qu'il sache que nous détenons cette information.

Itachi tourna son regard vers Tomoko.

- Comment t'as su, pour Kidane?

- Se-cret, gloussa la jeune femme avec une clin d'oeil pour son amoureux.

Il la foudroya légèrement du regard en marmonnant:

- Tant que tu n'échanges pas des infos contre des faveurs sexuelles, ça me va.

Le vieillard, assis entre les deux jeunes gens semblait un peu dégouté.

- Ça suffit, les tourtereaux. Il faut aller chercher vos petits frères.

- On a besoin de renforts, j'ai peur qu'à trois on se fasse buter.

Madara se caressa l'arête nasale, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Je crois avoir deux agents pas loin... Un blond et un roux... C'est quoi leur nom déjà.

- Ne me dit pas que Sasori et Deidara sont...

- AH! Oui, c'est ça! Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu!

- Je comprend maintenant comment ils ont fait pour être à Todai, grogna Itachi, complètement blasé. Et grand-père, t'as d'la chance, j'ai leur numéro de portable.

- Même à cinq... C'est risqué non, interrompit Tomoko.

- Si on est plus, ils fouteront le camp bien avant notre arrivée. Et là, je ne garantie pas la survie des frangins.

- Pff. Ça craint la vie, se plaignit Tomoko en enfilant son blouson.

POV Sasuke

Je vomis une deuxième fois. La vision d'horreur ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'en pouvais plus... Mentalement et physiquement. Naruto me fixait l'air de dire: « ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas. ». Il était encore légèrement drogué, mais plus assez pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. J'aurais voulu... Qu'il ne soit pas conscient. Et moi qui était témoin inutile, c'était le pire supplice. À mon grand désarroi, Hasegawa avait lu en moi comme un livre ouvert. Même qu'il m'avait fait découvert quelque chose dont je ne m'était jamais rendu compte. C'était MON Naruto.

Ça me dégoutait de voir les mains sales du truand sur son corps.

Ça m'écœurait de l'observer l'embrasser.

Et ça me faisait extrêmement mal de le voir le faire souffrir.

- Naruto... Fait quelque chose... suppliai-je, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Son regard bizarre de défoncé croisa le mien. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il sembla revenir entièrement dans la réalité.

POV Naruto

Putain, j'avais mal. Ce salaud... Je voulais l'éclater de tout mon être. Le détruire. Je le repoussais violemment et il se vautra par terre comme une merde. Il était surpris. Je me redressais doucement. J'étais étourdi mais je devais me dépêcher. Il fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il s'était relevé lui aussi. Je lui envoyais mon poing en plein face. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il encaissa le coup sans trop de mal. Je récidivais encore et encore. J'étais tellement en colère que rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de le buter. Si, quelqu'un aurait pu mais il ne le fit qu'après.

- Naruto, arrête maintenant. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal, chuchota Sasuke doucement.

Mon coeur faillit exploser. J'avais envie de pleurer.

- Détache-moi, s'il-te-plaît, continua le brun de sa voix si douce.

Je retins mes larmes pendant que j'obéissais. Quand j'eus fini, ses bras tombèrent presque violemment contre son corps. Il avait crié. Sans même y penser, je l'enlaçais. J'avais besoin de réconfort. Et je supposai que lui aussi.

Fin POV Naruto

Pov Sasuke

Ses mains m'entourèrent abruptement. Câlin? Ouais, d'accord, mais que pour cette fois. De tout façon, mes bras ne répondaient pas à mes ordres et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le repousser. Comme je le dépassais de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux jaunes me chatouillaient le visage. C'est alors que, aussi naturellement que de foudroyer des gens du regard, je déposais un baiser sur sa tête. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, cela ne me dégouta pas du tout. Non. C'était juste... Normal, voilà.

- Aller, trêve d'affection, faut sortir de là. On oublie la fenêtre, mes bras sont complètement inutiles. Et toi t'es à poil.

Le blond rougit instantanément et se vêtit d'un drap. Rudimentaire mais bon. Je continuais:

- Regarde si l'enfoiré de mes deux à une arme.

Il hocha la tête, un air décidé imprégné sur son visage. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Ça m'inquiétais. Naruto était le premier à parler, à raconter n'importe quoi et à en rire. Le blondinet se redressa soudain, tenant un fusil du bout des doigts.

- Regarde s'il a des munitions dedans.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je lui expliquais donc comment faire. Une fois que le fusil fut chargé, nous prîmes notre courage à deux mains et je défonçais la porte d'un coup de pied.

... Pour tomber face à mon frère.

Fin POV Sasuke

POV Itachi

Apparemment, il n'y avait que 3 ou 4 personnes dans la baraque en ruine. On avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Je sorti mon pistolet de ma poche. Il était muni d'un silencieux. Premier homme en vue. Je visais quand soudain Tomoko me mit une main sur l'épaule. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, sans déc'.

- On devrait s'assurer que Sasuke et Naruto sont bien là, 'Tachi, avant de massacrer tout le monde.

Je grognais. Cette fille... Rah! Elle réfléchissait pour moi, c'était absolument génial. Elle m'énervait mais en même temps, j'avais besoin d'elle. Un peu ironique, je sais, mais c'est comme ça, point barre. Je levais les yeux vers le second étage de la bâtisse décrépie.

- Est-ce que je peux tuer tout le monde, maintenant, roucoulais-je en pointant une fenêtre.

On y voyait Sasuke. Pas de doutes, cette coupe de cheveux appartient bien à mon frère.

- C'est parti!

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, six cadavres refroidissaient dans la maison. Tout ça, sans un bruit. J'étais doué quand même.

- Tu devrais changer de métier, mon amour, tueur à gage ça t'irait beaucoup mieux.

Elle venait de crever ma bulle.

- Trouvons mon bon à rien de frère, daignais-je de répondre.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'étage d'un bon pas. Je savais ou il se trouvait et ne perdit donc pas mon temps à ouvrir les portes une par une. Quand j'arriva enfin à destination, je faillis me prendre une porte sur la tête. Sympa l'accueil. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit et je perdis toute ma bonne humeur. La balle m'avait éraflée le bras dans sa trajectoire. Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui tenait le fusil mais un Naruto vêtu humblement d'un drap à la propreté douteuse et qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- T'es barge ou quoi? T'as failli me tuer!

Il regardait fixement un point derrière moi. Un peu angoissé, je me retournais doucement. Tomoko était contre le mur, très blême. Elle se tenait le bras gauche qui saignait beaucoup.

- Putain, ça craint, couina-t-elle d'un ton aigu.

POV Naruto

Je viens de tirer sur ma soeur! Est-ce qu'elle va bien, est-ce que c'est grave?

- Rah! Comment ça fait trop mal! Naruto t'es...

Elle avait levé les yeux vers moi et c'était tue. Elle se leva doucement, une main toujours sur son bras blessé. Puis elle me fit un signe de tête:

- Viens, me dit-elle. On dégage d'ici.

Dehors, un roux, un blond, le vieil Uchiha et une camionnette nous attendait.

Je me sentis un peu mieux quand l'air frais de la nuit entra dans mes poumons. Alors que le roux matait Sasuke -toujours torse nu, soit dit en passant- sans gêne, Madara Uchiha se précipita à la rencontre de Tomoko. Moi, je restais en retrait, mal à l'aise. En plus de m'être fait attrapé comme un con, j'avais entrainé tout le monde dans cette histoire et enfin, j'avais tiré sur ma soeur. Tout était de ma faute. Je me sentis soudain très déprimé. Comme je croyais que personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'allais m'assoir sur un trottoir, un peu plus loin. J'étais fatigué.

- Oi, Naruto, me surpris Sasuke.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. À ma grande surprise, il semblait... Embarrassé, oui, c'est bien le mot.

- Je m'assiérais bien moi aussi, mais je risque de pas pouvoir me relever.

Il bougea de droite à gauche faisant se balancer pitoyablement ses bras. C'était plutôt rigolo à voir. Et c'était bizarre de voir Sasuke plaisanter.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur, lui dis-je avec un semblant de sourire.

- Viens, on va à l'hosto. Faut bien que je fasse réparer tout ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sasuke semblait hésiter à continuer.

- Et toi aussi... Faudrait que tu...

- Je sais, Sasuke.

Je me levais, plus piteux que jamais et me dirigeais à pas lents vers la fourgonnette. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir et je ne parlais même pas de la migraine qui me martelait le crâne. Sasuke marchait à côté de moi, silencieux comme la nuit qui nous entourait. Sa main frôla soudain la mienne. Au début, j'ai cru à un accident. Mais quand cela se reproduisit, je me doutais bien que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sas'ke! Criais-je brusquement.

J'étais à cran et que mon meilleur ami se comporte comme ça... Si différemment de l'habitude me stressais encore plus. Je me mis face à lui et le toisais. Sasuke était... Rouge. Terriblement rouge même.

- Rien. Rien. Allons-y.

Mais... Que lui arrivait-il? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

- Me prend pas pour un con. T'agis vraiment bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Bon, j'avais plus qu'à abandonner, quand Sasuke décidait un truc aussi fermement, c'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

C'est ainsi que nous nous en allâmes en direction de l'hôpital. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, Itachi conduisait beaucoup trop vite car inquiet pour sa dulcinée, la dulcinée en question délirait toute seule, Madara la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, le blond et le roux discutaient ardemment entre eux et moi... Moi je réfléchissais. En fait, j'avais un peu peur de la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Sasuke

- À trois je tire. Ça risque de faire mal, m'avertit le médecin.

Je m'en foutais éperdument, j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'étais incroyablement inquiet pour Naruto. Une douleur atroce me tira de mes réflexions. La même chose se produisit avec mon bras gauche. Une chance qu'elle fut brève parce que je crois que je me serais évanoui.

- Voilà, tout est en place, tu devrais pouvoir bouger tes bras normalement.

En effet. Je me levais, vérifiais le bon fonctionnement de mes membres inférieurs, remerciais le docteur et sorti de la pièce.

La seule personne présente dans la salle d'attente était mon grand-père. Itachi devait être avec Tomoko et le couple bizarroïde qu'était le blond et le roux avait levé le camp depuis un bail.

- Ça va mieux?

- Je suppose.

- Naruto est dans la salle 4...

- J'crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste là.

-Mh.

J'attendis donc, pliant et dépliant mes doigts raides sans arrêt. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie. En fait, un tourbillon d'émotions diverses me ravageait l'intérieur et c'était plutôt bouleversant. Y'a pas si longtemps, les deux seuls sentiments que je connaissais étaient la haine et l'indifférence. Peut-être l'agacement, si on compte ça pour une émotion. En une journée, j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'inquiétude, la peur, le dégoût le plus profond et même... L'amour. Trop d'informations à assimiler, ça m'avait donné un maux de tête des plus féroces. Soudain, je pensais à un truc...

- Qu'as-tu fait d'Hasegawa?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

Ouais, d'accord, il l'avait tué. Le pire était que j'en étais heureux.

La porte de la salle d'examen numéro 4 s'ouvrit soudain. Impatient, je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers le docteur qui avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture.

- Nous allons le garder sous surveillance pendant encore 24 heures. Jusqu'à ce que la drogue ne risque plus de récidiver, expliqua le médecin d'un ton neutre.

- Je peux le voir?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta:

- Oui, mais restez tranquille, il a besoin de repos.

L'homme tout de blanc vêtu sorti de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Naruto. La gêne m'envahit encore une fois. Le blond était là, redressé dans son lit à me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient perplexes.

- T'as beaucoup rougit aujourd'hui, Sasuke.

Est-ce que je devais lui dire pourquoi? Non, pas tout de suite.

- Alors, comment tu vas? changeais-je complètement de sujet, m'épargnant une réponse complexe et très, très embarrassante.

- J'ai eu des jours bien meilleurs, souffla-t-il avait de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

- Je veux dire... T'as rien chopé?

- J'ai chopé un vilain déchirement qui fait vraiment très mal mais pas le sida, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur et c'était compréhensible. Et moi, bel idiot de lui poser une question comme ça!

- Naruto.. Je.. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. C'est de ma faute... Pardonne-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Ben, j'avais comme mission de prendre Hasegawa en flagrant délit pour trafic humain et tu m'as suivit... J'ai été con sur ce coup là. Incroyablement con.

Ses yeux d'azurs s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Puis il secoua la tête, comme pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de penser.

- C'est vrai que t'as été très nul, mais bon. La prochaine fois, je ne te suivrais pas, promis.

Mon coeur explosa de bonheur. J'en fut même surpris tellement c'était intense. Décidément, je ressentais quelque chose pour le blond et c'était plutôt loin de l'amitié.

- Ne, Naruto... J'ai découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- T'as appris à rougir? Ça j'vais déjà remarquer, tu sais.

- Non... Je.. J'ai rougi parce que je... Je... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Ça avait sorti tout seul mais je le pensais vraiment, du plus profond de mon coeur. J'observais la réaction de Naruto. Tout d'abord, il resta surpris. Puis, à mon grand désarroi, il explosa de rire. Un rire incontrôlable qui me blessa l'âme et le coeur. Nouvelle émotion dans la palette du jour: la tristesse.

POV Naruto

J'avais explosé de rire sans y réfléchir. C'est quand je vis son visage se déformer que je compris qu'il était sérieux.

- Tu déconnes, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à le croire. J'avais besoin de l'entendre dire à nouveau. Mais tout ce que ma question me mérita c'est un regard à la fois méchant et terriblement triste.

- Baka, murmura-t-il avant de sortir sans un regard derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? Je me redressais et lui dit:

- Sasuke, attends.

Il était sur le point de fermer la porte. Il me fixa.

- Quoi? Grogna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac. Il fallait que je me l'avoue, moi aussi j'aimais le beau brun ténébreux qui me faisait la gueule. Je pris une grande inspiration et révélais:

- Je t'aime.

Simplement. J'attendis une réponse. Sasuke était là, tel une statue de marbre. Je me levais doucement et m'approchais de lui. C'est là qu'il réagit.

POV Madara

Comment je me faisais chier, tout seul dans cette foutue salle d'attente! Les journaux dataient du siècle dernier et les chaises inconfortables me donnaient mal au dos. Soudain la porte de la chambre 4 s'entre-ouvrit et je pus y voir Sasuke l'air... Oulala... De très mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi?

Il avait parlé assez fort pour que je l'entende. Et la réponse de Naruto me parvînt aussi. Étrangement, cela ne me troubla pas outre mesure. Je m'y attendais. Mais bon, j'aurais préféré me passer de la scène qui suivit: Naruto s'était levé et Sasuke lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'ai détourné les yeux. Au fond, j'étais heureux pour eux.

POV Sasuke

Sa bouche était mon paradis, douce, chaude; elle faisait exploser mon coeur de joie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une émotion aussi puissante que celle là. Un bonheur pur. Ses mains s'étaient retrouvées sur mes hanches. Je glissais les miennes dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Nos langues se croisaient, se caressaient sensuellement; elles dansaient une valse en choeur avec la musique de l'amour.

Mon dieu que c'était bon.

D'ailleurs, c'était tellement trop bon que j'avais une érection à m'en faire mal. Et Naruto n'en fut pas dupe.

Il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille:

- C'est que je te fais de l'effet, Sa-su-ke.

Il avait insisté sur chaque syllabe langoureusement. Je m'emparais une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, incroyablement enivré par son charme. Si ça continuais plus longtemps, j'allais perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Et je crois que Naruto avait eu assez d'expériences traumatisantes pour la journée. Je lui chuchotais mes pensées mais il continua de plus belle ses caresses et ses baisers. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre son état d'esprit... Il avait été violé y'a de cela seulement quelques heures, il avait eu besoin de points de suture pour en réparer les dégâts et il était prêt à recommencer? J'en doutais. Je le repoussais doucement et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, aussi bleus que l'océan. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, Naruto?

C'est entre ses sanglots qu'il m'expliqua:

- J'aimerais oublier ses mains sur moi. Remplacer cet affreux souvenir. Veux-tu m'aider à oublier? Onegai?

Je restais béat par cette demande.

- Tu-tu-tu es blessé!

- Ce n'était pas ça que j'avais en tête, Sas... Uke.

Oh putain. Je n'étais pas prêt du tout pour ça. Et mon nom... Sérieusement, mes parents devaient me haïr grave pour m'appeler comme ça. Comment refuser sans le décevoir?

- Pas ici, dis-je enfin, ayant trouvé une stratégie.

Il s'apprêtait à argumenter mais je l'en empêchais avec un baiser.

- J'ai envie que tout soit parfait alors c'est hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici et qu'on se fasse déranger. D'accord?

J'avais pris ma voix la plus douce, celle que je prenais pour faire céder mon frère à tout mes caprices. Il me fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête légèrement. Il était d'accord. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. La voix de Madara résonna:

- Ano... 'Scusez de déranger mais Sasuke, faut partir, l'heure des visites est terminée.

- Mh, répondis-je façon tout à fait Uchihienne.¸

- Eh beh, Sas'ke. T'es drôlement silencieux aujourd'hui.

- Comme d'hab', répondit froidement le puîné Uchiha à Itachi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il réfléchissait à propos de Naruto et lui. C'était trop bizarre comme situation, il ne savait pas trop s'il allait être capable de le supporter. D'ailleurs, il devait se décider très vite car ils allaient les chercher lui et la folle de Tomoko à l'hôpital. Et comme il aimait Naruto, il n'avait pas envie de le blesser. De lui briser le coeur. Il se sentait con. C'était lui qui s'était déclaré et c'était lui qui n'était pas sûr si ça allait marcher, tout les deux.

Il soupira. Pourquoi la vie était si compliquée?

- Tu devrais en discuter calmement avec lui au lieu de te faire des films dans ta tête et d'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires ridicules.

Itachi connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque et parfois, Sasuke se demandait s'il ne lisait pas simplement dans ses pensées.

- Et non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. T'es aussi transparent qu'une fenêtre.

Sasuke foudroya son frère du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il visait toujours juste? Ça faisait peur!

- Et si tu veux mon avis...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais plissa les yeux, curieux de se qu'allait dire Itachi.

- Toi et Naruto êtes faits pour aller ensemble.

- ARRRGG!

C'était un mélange de surprise et de colère. Mais comment avait-il su?

- De quoi tu t'mêles, Nii-san! C'est ma vie privée, j'te signale!

Il cachait sa gêne sous une pluie d'insulte.

- T'avais l'air perdu, expliqua l'Uchiha plus âgé doucement, j'ai voulu t'aider.

- J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, et surtout pas la tienne!

- Arrête d'être aussi embarrassé, Sas'ke, ça te rend terriblement amer. Et tiens, j'ai un secret à te dire...

- Rien à foutre de tes...

- Écoute et tais-toi.

- Mh.

- Quand vous étiez tout petit, toi et Naruto, vous étiez toujours ensemble...

- Tu m'en apprend des belles, Nii-san, grogna Sasuke, blasé.

- Tomoko et moi nous vous regardions jouer et nous nous disions « Un jour, ils se marieront. ».

- KEUWOUA? Vous aviez quel âge couple de psychopathes pervers?

- Environ dix ans.

L'hôpital était devant eux. Itachi se gara, arrêta le moteur et se retourna vers son petit frère.

- Il est le seul qui pourra te supporter Sas'ke, fit il d'un ton sérieux mais avec un sourire machiavélique.

Puis il sortit de la voiture, laissant Sasuke à ses interrogations.

POV Naruto

Je m'ennuyais ferme tout seul dans la petite chambre. Je m'étais habillé et j'attendais patiemment que Sasuke vienne me chercher.

C'était long.

J'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Peut-être l'avais-je choqué?

Raaah! Que c'était frustrant! Arrive Sas'ke, j'ai besoin de toi!

« Toc toc »

Le voilà! Comment l'accueillir? Un câlin? Un baiser? Nan. Sasuke n'avait jamais apprécié trop de promiscuité. Mais... Et s'il avait changé? Il m'avait quand même avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi! Du calme Naruto, respire... Voilà c'est bien. Soit naturel et tout ira bien...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Sasuke passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Yo, fit-il.

Ceci m'arracha un sourire. Mon beau brun entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- T'as meilleure mine, je dirais.

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. Oui, j'étais beaucoup plus en forme que la veille.

- Rentrons, proposais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il acquiesça avec un doux sourire et tendis sa main vers moi. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, chaude et rassurante alors qu'il m'entraînait dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. À la sortie nous attendait ma soeur et Itachi. Tomoko avait un bras dans une atèle mais elle semblait en bonne forme. Itachi lui nous observait avec un sourire niais. J'eu un frisson. Ce mec, il préparait quelque chose, c'était évident.

Nous allâmes à la voiture et quand je m'apprêtais à monter à bord, Sasuke passa une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa dans le front.

J'étais surpris.

Mais tellement heureux!

POV Sasuke

Après le dîner, Itachi m'avait aculé dans un coin et m'avait soufflé d'un ton impératif:

- Tu mettras un oreiller derrière ta tête de lit ce soir avant de te coucher.

Je lui jetais un regard perplexe. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il me demandait ça.

- J'ai pas envie de vous entendre cette nuit, expliqua mon frère avec une mine blasée qui me hurlait « t'es un crétin, mon pauvre. ».

Une chaleur inimaginable se retrouva d'un coup dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce con à me dire des trucs pareils! Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Naruto! Surtout pas avec lui à côté!

À mon grand désarroi, Itachi explosa de rire.

- T'as peur à ton cul frangin?

PAF!

Je venais de le gifler. Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Ano baka. Je sautais dans mes baskets et sortit prendre l'air. J'en avais besoin pour faire évacuer cet amalgame d'émotions qui tempêtaient en moi.

POV Itachi

- 'tain, t'as vu ça Tomoko?

- Je n'ai rien manqué. Et je me demande depuis quand tu prends plaisir à le martyriser.

- Depuis qu'il réagit, ça m'éclate.

- Tu devrais y aller plus doucement, il va finir par te détester.

- Mh.

Un blond apparut, ses cheveux mouillés dégoutaient sur ses épaules.

- Sèches-toi quand tu sors de la douche, tu mets de l'eau partout! Grogna Tomoko.

- Et tu vas attraper froid, ajoutai-je doucement, coupant un peu le ton dur de ma femme.

- Ou est Sasuke, me demanda-t-il après avoir mit négligemment une serviette sur sa tête.

Tomoko soupira, posa une main sur sa hanche et expliqua:

- Son crétin de frère le torture psychologiquement et il n'a pas pu le supporter alors il est sorti.

- Roh, c'est bon Tomo-chan, je ne le ferais plus!

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Onee-chan.

Je grimaçais. Cette remarque était plutôt dure pour Tomoko. Mais il avait raison, notre cher Naruto. C'est vrai que Tomoko était... Comment dire... Tyrannique avec son petit frère. Beaucoup plus que moi j'ai pu l'être avec Sas'ke.

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre Naruto, il n'a pas prit de veste et c'est plutôt froid, ce soir.

Il acquiesça presque solennellement et partit rejoindre mon petit frère à l'extérieur.

POV Sasuke

Je sentis Naruto arriver avant même de l'entendre. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, un immense sourire illumina son visage et il me jeta ma veste sur la tête.

- Ah. Tiens. Merci.

J'avais susurrer ses paroles en me défaisant de l'emprise diabolique que le vêtement avait pris sur moi. J'ai même pensé deux secondes qu'il était possédé et qu'il voulait ma mort. Mais c'était seulement le résultat de mon imagination tordue. Le blond se moqua de moi un peu et de le voir comme ça me donna envie de... L'embrasser, allez pas penser des trucs pervers bande d'obsédés. Je fis ce que mon coeur me dictait.

Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de sa bouche.

Et putain, à chaque fois que nos langues se caressent de la sorte, j'en ai la trique! C'est embarrassant à la fin! J'avais pas envie de finir la soirée enfermer dans les toilettes pour me soulager! Soit c'était ça, soit je le violais sur place merde!

Une main se posa soudain sur la source de mon problème et elle se mit à la caresser doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto! Couinai-je, tremblant de désir.

Pour toute réponse, j'eu un baiser enflammé et la main glissa soudain dans mon caleçon. Je perdis tout moyen de résonner. Il me murmura à l'oreille:

- On ne nous voit pas ici. Laisse moi te faire du bien...

C'était vrai que les haies et la clôture nous cachaient des regards indiscrets mais, en toute franchise, je m'en foutais épeeeeeeeeerdument que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

Il me poussa contre le mur de la bâtisse et sans lâcher mes lèvres, fit tomber mon pantalon et mon slip sur mes chevilles. Avant même que je m'en aperçoive, ses lèvres avaient abandonnées les miennes pour...

Aahh mon dieu. Sa bouche est si chaude et douce. Ne t'arrêtes pas, Naruto, ne t'arrêtes pas...

À l'intérieur...

- Putain, ils ne savent pas se tenir ses deux là! Dans le jardin, devant tout le monde!

- C'est beau l'amour, soupira Tomoko, la tête dans les étoiles.

- Ça ne te choque pas, deux mecs ensemble?

- Pas plus que ça.

- Mouais... C'est vrai que d'après tes historiques sur ton pc, t'es plutôt fan.

La jeune femme rougit.

- J'fais pas exprès, c'est trop genre amour interdit, je craque!

Itachi lui passa une main sensuellement sur la joue.

- Viens par là, tu vas voir que je connais autre chose pour te faire craquer...

- KYAA!

Voilà que se termine cette première partie!


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi longeait lentement le couloir sombre. Seul le bruit de sa respiration brisait le silence effrayant qui l'entourait. Il serra son arme un peu plus fort entre ses mains.

- Mits'keta, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme bondit, sa surprise était telle que son coeur avait cessé de battre et qu'il avait collé son fusil sur le front de sa femme. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire carnassier disant «J'ai gagné! ».

- J'ai failli te tuer, imbécile, grogna l'Uchiha une main sur son coeur palpitant.

- Et beh, t'as la gâchette facile, mon choupinou, se moqua la brune.

Un bruit perça le silence qui suivit cette déclaration et par pur réflexe, Itachi poussa Tomoko contre le mur juste attend pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas une balle dans la tronche.

- T'as vraiment aucun jugement, râla Itachi avant d'entraîner sa douce dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs et un tantinet labyrinthique.

Il tenta de se repérer mais c'était impossible dans cette noirceur omniprésente et les murs tous plus identiques les uns que les autres

- T'arrive de ou? Demanda le brun.

- Sais paaaaaaaaaas.

Regard blasé. Un « mh » découragé.

- Pas ma faute si j'ai le sens de l'orientation d'un nénuphar!

- Rappelle moi pourquoi t'es là, parce que, honnêtement, j'aurais tendance à te dire que t'es un boulet.

- Méchaaaaaaaaaant!

Il plaqua une main sur la bouche ouverte da sa moitié et l'entraîna dans un coin plus sombre que les autres.

Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi, Tomoko fut surprise par la présence de deux bipèdes non loin; un grand aux cheveux longs, ébouriffés et pâles accompagné d'une femme d'après ses courbes qui étaient totalement non-négligeables... Qui était-ce?

- Lachbeuboua! Couina la folle qui se tortillait entre les mains de son aimé.

( traduction lâche-moi xD)

- Mais t'es lourde! Ta vie est peut-être en danger et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est ça? Mais ça va pas la tête! J'suis pas con au point de te laisser aller tranquillement vers une mort certaine!

- Bon bais oh! (non mais oh!) Chpeu be débenbreuh! ( j'peux me défendre!)

- Faudrait que tu sois plus dur avec elle, Itachi sinon tu ne la dompteras jamais, fit une voix que tout deux connaissaient très bien.

Ils sursautèrent en choeur et Tomoko lâcha même un cri un peu exagéré.

- Vieux résidu de fossile! Faut pas faire peur aux gens c'est mauvais pour le coeur, s'indigna Tomoko à grands cris.

- Décidément, cette fille est tout sauf discrète! Grogna la deuxième personne en se tapant sur le front.

- À qui le dîtes vous, Tsunade-san, souffla Itachi, profondément déprimé.

- Mouais. C'est bien la grande soeur de Naruto; toujours à gueuler pour rien, continua Jiraiya.

- C'est pas faux, approuva la jeune femme en question, une main pensive sur le menton.

C'est alors que Tsunade et Jiraiya se lancèrent dans une joute verbale:

- Si ce n'était que ça. Une espionne, c'est sensée être invisible non?

- Bah elle est tout sauf sensée.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que plusieurs fois j'ai douté de son quotient intellectuel.

- Et moi de sa santé mentale.

- Irrécupérable, cette fille.

- Une chance qu'elle ai de gros seins.

Pendant ce temps, Tomoko fulminait et se débattait furieusement entre les bras d'Itachi en lançant des tonitruants:

- Saloperie de vieux couple de détritus préhistoriques! J'vais vous montrer de quel bois j'suis fait, et j'suis pt'être pas un génie mais j'vous jure que j'vous explose vos gueules de momies desséchées!

Itachi lui soupirait tout en empêchant cette succube en colère de commettre un meurtre ou deux.

- Que faites vous ici? Demanda-t-il enfin. J'ai cru que j'étais le seul assigné à cette mission.

- On faisait une ballade de santé, c'est-y pas évident, rétorqua brillamment Jiraiya, son sourire étrange que l'on pourrait qualifié de machiavélique -ou pervers, c'est à vous de voir- étirant ses lèvres fines.

Itachi ne fit que le foudroyer du regard tandis que Tsunade lui assénai une claque monumentale sur la nuque. Le coup était d'une telle force que l'homme vola et atterrit sans douceur contre le mur non loin.

- Ouch, fit Tomoko, une main sur la tête.

- Suffit la pause syndicale, on a un méchant a coincer, annonça le monstre femelle.

- Buu! C'est pas mon job moi! Geignit la brune. Je les observe, les prend en flagrant délit et raconte le tout au patron! Ni plus... Ni plus!

- Arrête de faire la chochotte. De toute façon, depuis que t'es dans l'organisation, tu finis toujours par te faire repérée et t'attrapes le méchant toi même pour éviter une fuite.

- Oui mais là j'ai la fleegmeeeeuh, c'est affreux!

- Tu me fous la honte, Tomoko, soupira Itachi.

La jeune femme tourna un oeil affolé vers sa tendre moitié.

- D'accord! Je l'attrape, le ficelle comme un rôti et vous le livre directement dans votre bureau! Vous pourrez même en prendre tout le mérite!

- T'en fait trop, lui chuchota Jiraiya qui avait subtilement rampé jusqu'à ses pieds.

Les doigts du vénérable cinquantenaire se retrouvèrent soudain entre l'étau du sol et de la botte de sa cruelle comparse ayant pour résultat une demande de pardon avec des yeux ruisselants.

- J'en ai marre de vos conneries, j'me barre.

Itachi leur avait tourné le dos et commença sa fuite mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et couina:

- Vous savez par ou sortir?

Chapitre 2

- Pas par ici.

Itachi se raidit en sentant le métal froid d'un fusil lui caresser la nuque. À cause de tout le raffut de ses partenaires, il n'avait jamais entendu l'ennemi approcher. Tout le monde était figé en un tableau plutôt pitoyable; Jiraiya la main toujours écrasée par le pied de Tsunade alors que Tomoko... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à tenter de se fondre dans le mur? Il l'entendait même penser: « Je suis un caméléon, tu ne me vois pas! » Il soupira intérieurement. La stupidité de Tomoko pouvait être si énorme parfois... Mais, elle avait aussi quelques coups très intelligents à son actif. Même lui ne savait plus trop quoi en penser... Soit elle était idiote et elle avait eu quelques coups de chances, soit elle jouait un rôle. Il pencha plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse.

- Hé! Toi! Je te vois arrête d'essayer de te cacher!

L'homme raffermit son emprise sur Itachi qui soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi les méchants étaient toujours des types moches? Il aurait aimé qu'une déesse grecque le prenne en otage, mais non c'était tout le temps des déchets de l'humanité... Ou presque. Itachi fut sortit de ses pensées très constructive par un mouvement TOTALEMENT incongru de la part de sa petite copine. Elle avait lâché un:

- Mais euh! J'était invisible!

Puis elle avait levé son t-shirt bien haut pour que le malfrat voit tout les magnifiques attributs qui étaient cachés en dessous.

« Tant pis si les méchants sont des laiderons, ce soir je dormirai avec la plus belle femme du monde » pensa béatement l'Uchiha avant de mettre KO son adversaire d'un coup de pied fourbe aux parties sensibles.

Puis, reprenant le dessus sur ses hormones, il lança:

- Quand on nous a apprit à déconcentrer l'ennemi puis à le désarmer, je ne crois pas que nos profs parlaient d'une méthode aussi...

- Efficace?

- Hn.

- T'es jaloux, mon petit 'Tachi-d'amour-que-j'aime?

- Bah j'aime pas que ma femme s'exhibe à tout va!

- Peuh, y'a personne qui a vu. Sauf le mec mort par terre.

- Je suis pas mort, couina l'homme en position du fœtus sur le sol.

- C'est ce que tu crois, osa Itachi en pointant quelque chose derrière elle.

C'était Jiraiya, l'air aux anges, la bave coulant à flot de sa bouche et une fin de ce qui avait été une hémorragie nasale intense.

- J'vais en entendre parler pendant une semaine, râla Tsunade en relevant son pervers par une oreille.

Tomoko lui fit un sourire désolé et leva un doigt.

- Au fait 'Tachi, on fait quoi ici?

- On dit qu'il y a 3 tonnes de cocaïne ici, quelque part.

- On ne vous laissera pas faire, fit la voix aigue de l'émasculé gisant toujours par terre.

- Roh, la flegme. En plus la coke c'est pas drôle, ils sont toujours pleins d'mafieux à la surveiller.

- C'est pour ça que NOUS sommes là. Nous sommes des agents SPÉCIAUX.

- Mouiii, c'est vrai que je suis spéciale... Regarde je viens d'inventer la danse folklorique du poulpe Russe.

Itachi arrêta tout de suite son amoureuse avant qu'elle ne se mette à la démonstration et de son bras libre releva le type que tout le monde semblait avoir oublier sauf la narratrice.

- C'est par ou?

- JE NE DIRAI RIEN... Sauf si je peux toucher ses...

Seconde émasculation pour le pauvre vilain.

KUIIIIIIIIIIIà cri de l'homme qui se mange un coup de botte dans les roupettes.

- C'est fourbe, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Prochaine étape, castration. Ou est la drogue?

- Par là, coopéra le type vivement.

- Allons-y. Et toi, tu viens avec nous. Si tu mens, tu deviendras eunuque sous peu !

L'homme fit une tête de fin du monde et se retourna vers Tomoko l'air de dire: « Il dit ça pour rire hein? »

- T'as pas de bol, vieux, mon mari est trèèèèès possessif.

Le martyr ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de pure détresse...

Après avoir suivit les instructions de notre otage à la perfection, le groupe se retrouva dans une impasse.

- C'est ici, avait dit le bandit en montrant une grande porte verrouillée.

Itachi avait sorti des instruments de crochetage de ses poches et avait ouvert l'huis en moins de deux. Tous s'attendaient au pire, les armes pointées vers la pièce sombre.

- C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ai personne, constata Tomoko.

- La drogue n'est pas là, déduisit Itachi rapidement.

En effet, l'endroit était vide.

- Si tu crois t'en sortir indemne, bonhomme, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Je te donne une dernière chance sinon tu dis « Sayonara » à ta virilité. Et peut être même à ta vie, tout dépendra de mon humeur.

Itachi avait soulevé son fardeau et le tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Huhu, j'aimerais pas être à ta place, Vilain-san, ajouta Tomoko.

- Tomo, tu te tais. J'suis plus d'humeur pour ton humour vaseux.

- C'est que monsieur est de mauvais poil!

Il se retourna vers elle en un mouvement brusque et la foudroya du regard. Je peux affirmer, en tant que narratrice, que si la jeune femme serait dotée d'une queue, celle-ci se trouverait probablement entre ses jambes.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, ronchonna Tomoko en allant bouder dans un coin sombre.

- Ou est cette PUTAIN de drogue? Continua Itachi, de plus en plus en colère.

- J'sais-pas-la-dernière-fois-l'était-là-j'vous-jure-qu'je-mens-pas-pitié-épargnez-moi.

L'Uchiha grogna puis se retourna vers ses deux aînés qui observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Vous êtes là pour une raison, non?

- Oui, chuchota presque Jiraiya.

- Laquelle?

- Pour te dire que la cocaine n'est plus... Euh... Ici?

- POURQUOI NE PAS ME L'AVOIR DIT AVANT PAUVRE TIBIA DE MAMMOUTH FOSSILISÉ!

- T'as pas demandé.

- Il parle comme mouuuuaaa, se réjouissait Tomoko toujours en retrait.

- JE BOSSE AVEC DE PUTAINS DE TARÉS IMBÉCILES!

Puis vénère-man se retourna vers sa proie qu'il tenait toujours par le col.

- POURQUOI T'ES LÀ TOI ALORS HEIN!

- Je-je-je...

- ARRÊTE DE BÉGAYER OU J'T'ARRACHE TES YEUX DE MORUE PIS JE TE LES FAIT MANGER!

- Je-faisais-parti-de-l'équipe-qui-changeait-la-drogue-de-place-mais-me-suis-paumé.

Le type avait parlé à la vitesse de la lumière puis avait fermer les yeux, de peur qu'on ne les lui arrache.

- T'ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE, SI J'AI PAS C'TE SALOPERIE DE DOPE DANS LES 10 SECONDES QUI SUIVENT JE MASSACRE TOUT À MA PORTÉE, T'AS INTÉRÊT À ME TROUVER QUELQUES ENFOIRÉS À ZIGOUILLER EN MÊME TEMPS, FAUT QUE J'ME DÉFOULE!

- Pouaah, l'a pété un plomb l'Uchiha, siffla Tsunade.

- FERME-LA VIEILLE BIQUE!

Itachi lâcha l'homme qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne lui en prit pas plus pour que celui-ci parte en courant en criant d'une voix chevrotante:

- C'est par lÀÀÀàààÀÀ!

L'aîné Uchiha lui emboîta le pas, un aura de danger l'entourant.


	7. Chapter 7

- C'est là, j'vous jure que c'est ici.

- Si tu te trompes, t'es mort.

Le traumatisé ouvrit la porte. Il tremblait de tout son corps, une sueur froide le couvrait et il priait Dieu de toutes ses forces.

- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt! Fit une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

On y voyait une silhouette dont les traits n'étaient pas bien dessinés dans la noirceur occurrente.

- T'es qui, fit Tomoko, sans tact.

Cette fille, la moins subtile et la plus directe qui soit sur cette planète. Une fois, elle avait croisé un mec tout moche avec plein d'acné et des fonds de bouteilles lui servant de lunettes et elle lui avait dit carrément:

- Yo, face de pizza. T'sais, tu d'vrais aller voir un dermato. Tes boutons pullulants ça se soigne et y'a pas de raison de faire endurer cette laideur aux pauvres gens qui t'entourent.

Vous voyez le genre. Bon voilà, dans le genre je dis c'que je pense- même si c'est pas gentil- plus que Tomoko, tu meurs. Retournons à nos chameaux. Le type qui se voilait la face dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait se leva doucement en gloussant.

- Uzumaki-chan, je présume.

- Comment tu connais mon nom, enfoiré?

- Je suppose que tu es accompagné du charmant Uchiha-kun, j'ai tord?

- C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS.

- Ah, mais quelle bonne surprise. Serait-ce Jiraiya et Tsunade? Sachi buri!

Une veine saillait sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Urusai, Tomoko, intima Itachi à sa femme.

- Mais c'est qui c'te con qui me prend pour une nouille! Je tiens le flingue..et celle qui tiens le flingue a le pouvoir! C'est pas connu? Ou alors il est suicidaire...

L'ombre s'avança un peu plus. Tomoko pu voir une partie de son visage.

- En plus d'être suicidaire, il est pas gâté par la nature le pauvre. Ou alors... C'est ça! Il veut mourir parce qu'il est laid et qu'il ne le supporte pas!

- Je rêve? On m'avait dit que tu avais une personnalité mordante, mais à ce point...

- JE PIGE RIEN! Y'A QUELQU'UN POUR M'EXPLIQUER?

Jiraiya et Tsunade, un peu plus loin, avaient tout deux pâlis au point d'avoir l'air de zombies. Itachi, lui, ben... Il était impassible, comme d'hab' quoi. Le petit homme qu'il tenait toujours de la main gauche avait arrêter de couiner et de s'agiter dans tout les sens.

- Oi! C'est quoi ce vieux délire? C'est pas un fantôme ni un monstre des marais en tutu, merde!

N'ayant pas l'ombre d'une réponse, Tomoko rassembla toute sa concentration sur le visage de l'inconnu. Un visage fin, anguleux, limite androgyne. Le maquillage autour de ses yeux ne faisait qu'amplifier le dernier adjectif. Ses habits étaient ridicules. Déjà, il foutait quoi ce débile en yukata en Allemagne? Il était peut-être jap' mais... Un yukata quoi. Plus personne ne portait ça! Et en plus de sa tenue un peu (beaucoup) dépassée, le bougre avait OSÉ mettre comme accessoire une énorme ficelle violette autour de ses hanches. À vomir. C'était vraiment très moche.

Mais sa sale gueule lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Elle sentis une main sur son bras. Itachi essayait de la mettre derrière lui. « _Il veux me protéger de quoi? _» pensa Tomoko en obéissant.

- Orochimaru, cracha enfin Jiraiya d'un ton dégouté.

- Pourquoi t'es là? Continua Tsunade avec autant de haine dans la voix que son compagnon.

- J'avais envie d'un peu d'action, c'est mal?

- Répond sérieusement, grogna presque le cinquantenaire en serrant les poings.

- Bah comme votre petite organisation vaniteuse se croit tout permis envers mes hommes, j'ai décidé que j'allais en faire autant.

- De quoi tu parles, espèce de chose hideuse presque humanoïde?

Toujours le tact infaillible de Tomoko!

- Hasegawa travaillait pour moi. C'est bizarre, il a disparu de la circulation et d'après les dires, la dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il était en compagnie de deux charmants jeunes hommes! ...Vos cadets.

La rage se répandit en Tomoko comme un feu de paille. Itachi aussi était très très mécontent, mais il le cachait beaucoup mieux que sa moitié.

- Il méritait juste de crever ce bâtard qui te léchait les pieds. D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de te troué aussi, putain de salaud.

- C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? tenta Tsunade en croisant sévèrement les bras sur son opuleeeeeeeente poitrine.

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage reptilien du « grand méchant ».

Tomoko enleva sans bruit la sécurité de son fusil. Elle l'arma et le pointa sans plus de manières vers la tête d'Orochimaru.

- T'es mort.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette.

Il y eut un léger bruit de métal avant que Tomoko ne sente du sang couler sur sa joue. Tout s'était passé tellement vite! Un deuxième ennemi était apparu de nulle part et avait dévié la balle avec un katana. Manque de bol, le projectile perdu déchira le visage de la jeune femme. Ça lui faisait plutôt mal, mais jamais personne ne le saurait. Elle était vivante, c'était l'important.

Itachi c'était raidi en apercevant le nouveau venu puis s'était retourné vers Tomoko. Quand il vit la plaie sanguinolente, il tiqua légèrement.

- Kabuto, grogna-t-il en reportant son attention vers le susnommé.

Celui-ci déforma son visage d'un sourire.

- Yo.

- Quelles sont vos intentions?

Un rire sinistre résonna dans la grande pièce.

- On est pas dans un Shonen manga, Itachi-kun. Je ne vais pas révéler mon plan comme une grosse larve inutile qui se tortille sous le regard d'un oiseau affamé!

- Plan B, fit soudain le jeune brun.

Tout le monde se divisa. Ils étaient parés pour la bataille.

- Laisse tomber ton arme, le moche, on va s'battre à la loyale, lança Tomoko.

- Pffe, parce que deux contre un vous appeler ça loyal?

Le rire d'Orochimaru retentit encore une fois. Il avait l'air de bien se marrer ce con!

Alors que Tsunade et Jiraiya s'occupait de l'hermaphrodite ( ah? il ne l'est pas? Et alors?), Tomoko se jeta sur Kabuto sans même l'ébauche un plan. La tête baissée, comme d'habitude. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, passablement irrité de la spontanéité presque handicapante de sa mie.

La jeune agent envoya son pied vers le visage de son ennemi qui l'évita avec grâce. Un deuxième coup vînt immédiatement, le prenant de cours. Il faillit se manger une botte dans la gueule mais encore une fois il l'esquiva.

« L'est rapide ce bâtard » pensa Tomoko en envoyant son poing vers le ventre dudit « Bâtard ». Il se contorsionna et parvînt à faire dévier le coup en frappant le bras de Tomoko avec son coude. Aussitôt qu'elle se sentit exposée, Tomoko fit un bond vers l'arrière. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il attaque le premier... Enfin patiemment est peut-être un grand mot. Après quinze secondes d'une attente interminable, elle tira la langue et lui hurla:

- Aller viens t'battre tapette!

Le résultat escompté fut rapide a apparaître, Kabuto chargea à la façon d'un taureau.

- Gnyahahah, t'es pas futé!

Avant même qu'il ne comprit se qu'il se passait, Kabuto sentit un choc gigantesque dans ses côtes. Il crut même en entendre quelques unes faire un « crac » inquiétant. Il réalisa, une fois allongé sur le sol, qu'Itachi l'avait frappé comme un hypocrite.

- Enfoiré, cracha le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Tu fais de jolies métaphores mais on touche pas à ma femme, traître.

Tomoko haussa un sourcil surpris. Un traître? Il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki? Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Kabuto. Elle revit soudain en pensée un gros tas de feuilles; le dossier de l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère. Ils étaient suspects dans cette affaire. Quand l'information arriva à son cerveau, une rage incroyable bouillonna en elle.

- CONNARD!

Incontrôlable, elle se jeta sur Kabuto toutes griffes dehors. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le cou blanc de son ennemi juré.

- CRÈVE L'ASSASSIN!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la victime. Ses yeux allèrent se poser sur son « maître ». D'un accord tacite, Kabuto siffla. Alors, tout un tas d'hommes vêtus de noir apparurent. (D'abord le mec en yukata, ensuite les ninja!) Tomoko ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant, elle avait l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours et tout de suite. Elle y crut un cours instant mais elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête, lui faisant perdre sa proie et la réalité.

Prêt d'elle, Itachi se battait contre 5 types en même temps et il n'hésita pas une seconde à mettre son pied dans la gueule de celui qui avait frappé Tomoko. Il était agile et il semblait plus en train de danser que de foutre une raclée à six crétins. Ceux-ci étaient peut-être vêtus comme des shinobi mais ils étaient de très très bas niveau. L'agent de l'Akatsuki remporta le combat les doigts dans le nez et ce, très vite.

Il se retourna pour voir comment se débrouillaient Tsunade et le pervers-attitré et vit que ceux-ci étaient en discussion ave le chef des pédales. Jiraiya assoma d'un poing fermé un ninja qui s'approcha trop de lui sans même regarder. Puis il reprit son blabla comme si rien n'était. Tsunade fit pareil deux seconde plus tard et, tout en restant concentrée sur les paroles de Gueule-de-Serpent-Gay, elle mit un homme KO avec un coup de pied bien placé.

- Z'ont beau être des tarés irrécupérables, j'voudrais pas être leur ennemi.

- 'Tachi, l'est ou l'enfoiré qui ma fait un karaté kick dans la tronche que je l'explose?

Tomoko avait repris conscience et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Itachi se dit donc que ce serait plus sécuritaire de lui répondre immédiatement. Il pointa une silhouette inerte sur le sol. Elle s'en approcha, se donna un élan phénoménal et lui envoya son pied dans le ventre avec une force quasi-inhumaine. Un « fuuh » résonna dans la pièce suivit par un gémissement. Puis, la furie retourna auprès du futur-mort; Kabuto. Celui-ci était étourdi et avait un mal de chien aux côtes, il n'allait pas pouvoir se défendre plus que ça. Quand l'ombre de Tomoko l'atteignit, il se mit à espérer une mort rapide et sans douleur. La jeune femme l'agrippa par les cheveux et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué ma mère?

Sa voix tremblait de rage. Elle se retenait de ne pas l'éliminer sur le champs. Soudain prit d'un courage sans failles, Kabuto la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec toute l'arrogance du monde:

- Parce que j'en avais envie, imbécile.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fracasser le crâne de l'ignoble personnage sur le sol, une main calleuse l'en empêcha.

- Tu viens de faire une erreur, bonhomme, grogna-t-elle, irritée.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la retenait d'assouvir sa vengeance. Elle figea.

- Arrêtes, lui ordonna un grand blond.

- Mais... Mais papa! C'est le meurtrier de maman!

- Ici, c'est patron. Ne l'oublies plus.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi sérieux... Et effrayant.

- Raahh. T'es pas cool, Pa..Boss.

Kabuto pouffa mais s'arrêta immédiatement en rencontrant le regard tueur de Minato.

- Tu ne devrais pas trouver ça drôle. Je l'arrête simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle ai ton sang putride sur les mains. Par contre, moi ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Ce sentant soudainement en grand danger, Kabuto essaya de se fondre avec le plancher et recula instinctivement.

- Shishô! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

Tomoko roula des yeux blasés et se retourna pour trouver Itachi... Qui observait calmement la scène les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. En fait, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mort.

Orochimaru tourna la tête vers son disciple et fit un sourire reptilien quand il remarqua la présence du grand blond.

- Tomoko, garde un oeil sur lui. Je m'occupe de l'autre.

Et Minato s'en fut à grandes enjambées vers son ennemi de toujours avec nulle autre envie que de le décapité.

Pendant ce temps, un petit malfrat de rien du tout tentait une retraite en urgence. Il était entouré de gens beaucoup trop dangereux! Hélas pour lui, Itachi, qui se curait innocemment les ongles, remarqua son déplacement. Il posa son regard de feu sur lui.

- Tu sais que si tu t'enfuies, je te tue?

Après un regard horrifié, le bougre s'évanouit sans plus de manières. Itachi eut un sourire satisfait. Il tourna le regard vers la scène plutôt intéressante qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Son beau-père était à 5 mètres de sa cible -veuillez comprendre Orochimaru- et serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Jiraiya et Tsunade avaient sonnés la retraite, ne voulant pas se retrouver entre ses deux là. Itachi s'attendait à un peu de blabla mais Minato sorti direct son Katana -qui était attaché dans son dos- et se mit en garde. Orochimaru le toisa de haut, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le blond ne se fit pas attendre, il fonça sur lui à une vitesse inhumaine, dirigeant son sabre vers le cou de son adversaire. Celui-ci, pas moins habile, réussit à parer le coup sans difficulté apparente en ne cessant de sourire. Feintes et attaques suivirent, défilant trop vite pour les décrire, encore moins pour les voir toutes. Les deux hommes semblaient infatigables, les parades s'enchaînaient. Danser avec la mort. C'était beau, d'une certaine façon. Orochimaru ouvrit soudain sa grande bouche et siffla:

- Tu sais ce que j'ai le plus apprécié en prenant la vie de Kushina? À la fin, elle a soupiré ton nom comme si tu allais la secourir. C'était fantastique!

La rage bouillonnait en Minato... Et en Tomoko. Celle-ci tremblait en serrant les dents. Elle avait envie de se joindre au combat. Itachi s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son aimée.

Aveuglé par la colère, Minato se battit avec plus d'ardeur mais il faisait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Orochimaru, maître de lui et de ses sentiments, n'était même pas essoufflé et semblait trouver un simple jeu dans cette bataille brutale. Il toucha une fois sa cible, à l'épaule, et un peu de sang gicla sur le sol. Orochimaru gloussa comme une sale pute vérolée (désolée pas pu m'en empêchée xD) et tenta de porter le coup fatal. Il atteint son but, certes, mais la blessure infligée ne serait pas mortelle. Il avait planté son arme dans la cuisse du blond. Quand il enleva la lame sans douceur, entraînant beaucoup de sang dans son élan. Prit d'une euphorie intense, l'homme-serpent-moche éclata d'un rire froid et sadique. Finalement, son adversaire allait peut-être crever suite à cette plaie... Elle était profonde et pas loin de l'artère. Minato avait posé une main sur sa blessure, son autre tenait toujours fermement son katana.

Orochimaru riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

- Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mon chou. Tente de ne pas mourir, j'aime bien te faire souffrir.

Namikaze Minato tenta de l'empêcher de se replier en donnant un grand coup d'épée vers son ennemi. Il sentit sa lame transpercer la chair et les os. Le bras du truand tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ahuri, Orochimaru regarda son membre agité de convulsions.

C'est alors que Kabuto entra à l'action, il courut vers son maître, attrapant le bras au passage et ils se volatilisèrent tout les deux comme de vrais magiciens.

Itachi était hébété, il ne l'avait même pas sentit se lever! Tomoko accourut vers son père, qui s'était assis par terre. Il était pâle.

- Papa! Papa! Ça va?

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Patroooooon. C'est pourtant pas compliqué?

Les yeux bleus du paternel se révulsèrent soudain, et il tomba avec classe dans les patates.

- Lâche ça, taré!

- C'est le mien!

- Va crever, tu m'as piqué du fric pour l'avoir!

- Soit gentille, j'ai soif!

Minato ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le vacarme de sa progéniture. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital toute blanche. Les deux jeunes gens se disputaient pour une boisson.

- Tomoko, donne lui.

- Papa! T'es enfin réveillé!

La jeune femme fit une grimace à son frère avant d'agiter la canette de coca violemment puis de lui lancer.

- Franchement, t'as quel âge? Soupira le géniteur de ces petits diables.

- Après tu prétends être mon père alors que tu ne connais même pas depuis combien d'années je vis?

- 20, presque 21, mais t'es si immature que...

- Ne dit plus rien!

Elle se jeta sur le lit et serra son papounet dans ses bras. Naruto, lui, fixait la canette avec un tel désespoir dans ces yeux qu'il en faisait pitié.

- Roh c'est bon Naru, regarde dans mon sac, y'a de la monnaie. Et papa, comment tu te sens? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais.

- Ça va. Nous sommes à Paris ou alors c'est Naruto qui est venu jusque là?

- C'est bien Paris, on t'a fait transféré en avion. D'ailleurs, une chance que le type de l'urgence parlait anglais parce que purée, l'allemand c'est pas facile!

- Tu parles bien japonais.

- Ah ça... J'avais une bonne raison de l'apprendre, fit la jeune femme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Itachi-kun. Il va bien mon petit gendre peu loquace?

- Je suppose, il a un peu râlé quand je lui ai dit que j'attendrais ici que tu te réveilles.

- Ah bon? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre.

- Il avait la flegme de faire à manger, je suppose. C'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Bon, je te ramène chez toi?

- C'est bon, j'irais tout seul.

- Euuuuuh.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne peux pas marcher avec la jambe dans cet état.

Minato, ne sentant pas de douleur, fronça les sourcils. Il leva le drap pour voir et remarqua qu'un épais bandage taché d'un peu de sang entourait sa cuisse. Il devait être bourré de calmants et d'anesthésiques pour ne pas sentir la plaie qui lui passé à travers la jambe.

- Ce bâtard... Il va me le payer.

- Tu lui as d'jà coupé un bras, c'est plutôt cool, non?

Le blond lui lança un regard en biais.

- T'es bizarre. En fait, je me demande si je suis bien ton père. Avec tes cheveux aussi foncés et... Depuis quand ils ont cette couleur, Tomoko?

- T'aimes pas le marine, poupou?

- T'étais jolie, en blonde.

- Nan. Et je ne suis plus blonde depuis mes 12 ans.

- T'avais même des reflets roux... Ça me rappelait la chevelure de Kushina.

- Mh. Tu veux rentrer ou pas?

- Oui, oui. Mais j'y pense... Comment je vais...

- Itachi et moi avons pensé s'installer avec toi et Naruto un moment, pour t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, tu sais...

- Non, non. Et une infirmière viendra à tout les jours changer tes pansements. Je me suis informée.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

Tomoko lui répondit par un sourire et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- TADAIMA!

Itachi passa la tête par le cadre de la porte.

- Okaeri, Tomoko, beau-papa, baka.

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler? Explosa Naruto.

- Baka, t'as oublié ton japonais?

- GRAAA! BAKA JA NAI!

- Je t'ai apporté une surprise, baka.

Une seconde tête noire apparue et Naruto, fou de joie, sauta carrément sur le nouveau venu.

- SASUKE! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Alors qu'Itachi et Minato tournaient les yeux respectueusement, Tomoko observait l'embrassade langoureuse avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Kawaiii, couina la jeune femme en se tordant de bonheur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand les jeunes tourteraux furent à nouveau debout ( bah oui Naruto avait entraîné Sasuke sur le sol dans son élan surexcité!), Tomoko remarqua la tenue peu ordinaire de son époux. Elle explosa de rire, Itachi lui répondit par une moue boudeuse.

- Je te faisais à manger, te moques pas.

- T'es trop chouuuu! Fit elle en le dévorant du regard... L'imaginant nu sous son tablier.

Elle rougit instantanément à cette pensée et lâcha un « Kya » avant de s'enfuir, les bras dans les airs.

- Est-ce que vot' fille a toujours été aussi... Folle? Demanda Itachi avec un regard en biais vers Minato.

- Pas tout à fait... Mais elle me fait penser de plus en plus à sa mère.

- Fais pas ça, 'ttebayo! Couina Naruto.

Minato lui jeta un coup d'oeil et continua:

- Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Même s'il ne l'a pas connu, il parle comme elle.

Le papa eut un sourire nostalgique.

- T'as besoin d'aide à la cuisine, Itachi-kun?

- Mh.


	8. Chapter 8

« Ding Dong »

Naruto accourut pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée ou il se retrouva face à face avec des gens qu'il connaissait bien. Un sourire éclaira son visage déjà joyeux de nature et il ouvrit la porte plus grand pour laisser entrer ses camarades de classe.

- Neji, Tenten! J'suis content de vous voir!

- Bah, comme c'est les vacances de Noel, on a pensé que tu voudrais venir faire du shopping avec nous! S'écria la chinoise.

Neji, fidèle à lui même, ne dit rien, il préférait laisser parler sa copine.

- Même Shikamaru et Temari vont venir!

- Comment t'as réussi à le convaincre? S'enthousiasma le blond.

- Je l'ai menacé, le seul moyen.

Ils rirent ensemble quand soudain Naruto se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un dont il se devait d'inviter sans faute... Sasuke était terriblement possessif et jaloux. Naruto se dit que ce serait meilleur pour sa santé et ainsi, il pourrait présenter son petit ami à ses camarades.

- Attendez là, je vais chercher ma veste et Sasuke!

- Sa...commença Tenten, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Suke? Continua Neji en levant un sourcil curieux. Qui c'est?

- Si t'écouterais un peu quand il te parle, tu saurais que c'est son petit ami, il n'a que son nom à la bouche, il n'arrête pas une seconde de parler de lui.

- Naruto est gay?

- Baka. T'es vraiment un ami indigne.

- Qui a dit que j'étais son ami?

Tenten soupira. Décidément, même si Neji était incroyablement beau gosse, il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier sortie Tenten de ses pensées et elle faillit s'évanouir en apercevant le magnifique visage de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi t'es gay, 'tain.

- T'as dis quelque chose, bébé? Questionna Neji qui avait très bien entendu.

- Rien, absolument rien.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de beauté concentrée dans la pièce, Itachi débarqua, les cheveux mouillés. Il sentait le shampooing à 200m. Tenten pensa en serrant les poings: «Mais... Comment elle a fait la soeur de Naruto pour avoir un type comme lui? Elle est complètement sénile! » Et pis même, elle a quoi à se plaindre, elle sort avec Neji hein! Bref... Tomoko finit par apparaître elle aussi, attirée par la vacarme dans le hall. Entre les joyeux noel en avance, les bonjours, les comment ça va, Tenten venait de se rappeler pourquoi Tomoko et Itachi sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans. CETTE FILLE AVAIT UN CORPS DE RÊVE! Frustrée, la jeune femme n'osa même pas comparer sa poitrine avec celle de la grande soeur de son ami d'enfance.

- Bon, on y va, Shika et Tema vont attendre! S'impatienta la chinoise, sentant qu'elle allait devenir dingue si elle restait deux secondes de plus dans la maison.

Neji avait vu clair dans son petit jeu. Il avait facilement déduit une crise de jalousie. Pourtant... Tenten, la si douce et gentille Tenten. Ce n'était pas son genre du tout!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour, pourquoi t'agis comme ça tout à coup? Fit-il discrètement.

- Les hormones, Neji. C'est ce que ça fait quand une jeune femme se retrouve entourée de mâles trop sexy pour la cause!

- Et moi je ne te fais pas cet effet...

- Si, si!

- Laisse tomber. T'as qu'à me le dire si t'as envie d'aller voir ailleurs, j'ai pas envie d'être blessé. Merci.

Naruto avait oublié un truc chez lui et y était retourné alors que Sasuke les observait avec une totale neutralité .

- Non! T'as tout faux!

- Satsuki.

- Neji, écoute moi! Quand tes entouré de femmes magnifiques... Tu réagis de la même façon!

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

- T'es impassible, mais je sais comment ça se passe là dedans, s'obstina la jeune femme en posant l'index sur la poitrine de son compagnon. De toute façon, j'ai le droit de regarder!

- Alors que ce soit bien clair...

Il l'entoura d'un bras et la tînt fermement contre son torse puis il lui chuchota d'une voix suave et sexy:

- Tu es à moi.

La jeune asiatique rougit jusqu'aux coudes. C'est à ce moment que Naruto revînt et qu'ils partirent tous ensemble vers le centre commercial...

- Ne, Tomoko, que voudrais-tu pour Noel, souffla Itachi en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle, essayant inconsciemment de garder la chaleur de leurs ébats.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde:

- Un bébé.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la demande de sa moitié. Il était si déstabilisé qu'il bégaya un faible:

- Q-q-quoi?

- Un bé-bé.

- Mais, pour de vrai?

- Un bébé je te dis! J'parle pas chinois!

- T'énerves pas, je suis juste surpris.

- Hébété tu veux dire.

- Bref... Pourquoi aussi soudainement?

- J'ai envie.

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

- Un bébé c'est pas un jouet, tu sais, tu ne peux pas le balancer quand tu en as marre.

- Je n'ai pas 15 ans, 'Tachi. Je sais qu'un bébé ça change une vie... Mais j'ai envie de m'embarquer là dedans... Avec toi. J'ai envie que notre amour ai un visage.

- Depuis quand t'es poète?

- Arrête de te moquer, je suis sérieuse.

- J'suis d'accord, surtout pour ce qui est de la conception.

- Hentai.

Cette soudaine décision leur donna envie de faire l'amour une autre fois...

- Allez Papa, steuplait!

- J'ai dit non Naruto. Maintenant va dormir, l'est très tard et tu vas finir par réveiller ta soeur!

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a le droit, elle, hein?

- Parce qu'elle est majeure, mariée et responsable de ses actes!

- C'est pas juste! De toute façon, on l'a déjà fait.

- Quoi?

- Et non papa, pas besoin de me surprotéger! Il ne me fera jamais de mal, je l'aime! Et c'est réciproque!

- J'ai cru que avec ce qui t'es arrivé à Tokyo tu...

- Je vais bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir contre lui.

- Mouais, j'y crois. Bon d'accord, mais si j'entend le moindre son louche, il retourne chez lui.

- Mais c'est à Lyon!

- T'as intérêt à obéir, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto s'en alla en boudant, laissant Minato seul dans son lit, soupirant.

- Sont pas croyables, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

- We wish you a merry Christmas ~ We wish you a merry christm...

- Urusai, onee-chan, tu fausses.

- Roh, mais quand on décore le sapin, faut se mettre dans l'ambiance!

- Met un cd, je tiens à conserver mes tympans, grogna Sasuke qui les regardait faire.

- C'que vous êtes rabat-joie!

Itachi était assis en retrait, un livre à la main. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur ces temps-ci... Tomoko le kidnappait au moins 5 fois par jour pour faire du sexe. Il était épuisé mais heureux... C'était plutôt fun d'essayer de concevoir un bébé...

De son côté, Minato tentait d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son fauteuil roulant. Il faudrait un certain temps avant que sa jambe ne guérisse car des muscles et des tendons avaient été gravement endommagés. Mais il semblait heureux d'être avec ses deux enfants et ses gendres ( ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça) pour Noel. Il était bien avec sa petite famille.

La veille de Noel, il neigea un peu, rendant la soirée magique. Sasuke avait reçu un superbe I-pod de la part de Naruto. Celui-ci eut droit à un ensemble t-shirt\jeans trop classe avec le commentaire: 'N'ai marre de te voir avec les toujours les même fringues.'

- Sympa, Sasu'.

Le brun eut quand même droit a un baiser de remerciement un peu trop long et langoureux selon l'avis de Minato. Du côté de Tomoko et d'Itachi... C'était un peu louche. Ils ne s'étaient rien offert mais regardaient leurs petits frères ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec un sourire. Minato sourit. Il était content que sa fille ai trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

- Joyeux noel, papa, souffla Tomoko avec un sourire en lui tendant un petit paquet. C'est de la part de tout le monde.

- KYA, qu'est-ce que c'est!

De retour à l'âge de cinq ans, le grand blond agitait la boîte enrobée d'un joli papier rouge. Il déchira le papier sans vergogne et ouvrit la boîte à toute vitesse. Juste à son expression choquée, les quatre jeunes gens explosèrent de rire.

- U-u-une b-b-boite de capotes!

- C'est pas tout! Ouvre-là!

Le papa sortit de la boîte un petit carton.

- '' Soirée de rencontre pour célibataires endurcis?'' QUOI!

Alors qu'il râlait, les autres se roulaient de rire sur le sol...

- Onee-chan, veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu monopolises le 4 litres de Sunny Delight?

- Faut que je fasse pipi.

- Mais encore?

- Loooooooongtemps.

- What the f...

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme retentit. Itachi apparut avec un petit sac en papier et le tendit à Tomoko.

- Mais c'est quoi ce complot?

- T'aurais pu y aller hein, c'est embarrassant.

- Devine pourquoi je t'ai demandé, rétorqua Tomoko avec un sourire machiavélique. Allez, je reviens!

La jeune femme gambada jusqu'aux toilettes, l'air d'aller au paradis et non aux chiottes.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, Itachi?

- Attends.

Naruto le foudroya du regard et décida d'aller rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. C'est un courant d'air froid qui l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte. Sasuke n'était pas là, mais une autre silhouette se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Celle-ci se jeta sur Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. L'inconnu masqué le frappa durement sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Tomoko observait le test en guettant les futures lignes. Ils disaient une minute avant d'avoir le résultat. Toute excitée, elle vit la première ligne apparaître... Suivit de peu par une deuxième.

Elle sortit alors de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à courir vers Itachi mais elle se retrouva le nez dans un torse étranger. Elle voulut crier mais il fut plus rapide et la fit taire.

- Tomoko? T'as fini?

Itachi cogna à l'huis des WC. Pas de réponse. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. La pièce était vide. Alors que la panique l'envahissait peu à peu, Itachi fit le tour de la maison en courant presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Itachi-kun, demanda gentiment Minato qui faisait ses comptes dans son bureau.

- Ma femme.

Le blond plissa des yeux inquiets.

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin... J'ai entendu Naruto entrer dans sa chambre elle est peut-être avec lui.

Sans un mot, Itachi alla vérifier. La pièce était vide. La fenêtre était ouverte. Sasuke apparut soudain, sortant de la salle d'eau.

- Ça va nii-san? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

- Tomoko et Naruto on disparut.

- Quoi? Il était là y'a même pas deux minutes...

Minato était sorti de son local et à la vue des deux jeunes gens raides comme des arbres qui fixaient le fenêtre ouverte il commença a stresser lui aussi.

- Orochimaru, souffla le blond d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

S'il n'aurait pas été assis dans son fauteuil roulant, il serait tombé à coup sûr. Cet homme lui avait déjà prit sa femme d'une façon violente et inhumaine... Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de toucher à ses enfants. À tout prix.

C'est une douleur cuisante dans le dos qui réveilla Tomoko.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe, bordel, couina-t-elle en tentant de voir ou elle était.

Elle réalisa qu'un bandeau couvrait ses yeux. Des pas résonnèrent près d'elle... Elle prit conscience de son environnement doucement, réalisant douloureusement qu'elle avait les mains liées dans le dos, les pieds également et qu'elle était allongée à même le sol.

- Bien dormi, ma princesse?

- Qui êtes vous, que me voulez-vous?

- Quelle bonne question... Mais j'ai pas envie de répondre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu te dois d'être sage sinon tu finiras ligotée contre le mur comme ton cher Otouto. J'ai même du lui casser le bras pour qu'il arrête de gigoter.

- Naruto? Naruto t'es là?

La panique l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement et de ne pas voir à qui elle avait affaire ne faisait pas son bonheur du tout.

- Il dort encore, le pauvre petit. Il était fatigué après tant d'action! Aller, maintenant lève-toi.

- T'ES TARÉ J'SUIS FICELLÉE COMME UN ROTI!

Il y eut un bruit de tissus qui se froisse, un claquement, et une douleur intense à la cuisse. Ce bâtard avait un fouet!

- Ne me crie pas dessus, garde ta jolie voix pour plus tard.

Tomoko sentit son courage chanceler...

''Itachi... Tas'kete!'' pensa-t-elle en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

La police, Interpol, même l'armée était sur ce coup-là. Orochimaru était un homme recherché par beaucoup de gens et il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça... Pas cette fois. Quinze ans plus tôt, alors qu'il travaillait pour l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru avait kidnappé la femme de Minato Namikaze; Kushina Uzumaki. Il l'avait torturé pendant des jours et on avait finalement retrouvé son corps trois semaines plus tard sur un terrain vague dans la campagne parisienne. Aucune preuve ne fut trouvée contre le traître et il fut remit rapidement en liberté. Minato frisa la dépression, soudain seul avec ses deux jeunes enfants... Naruto qui était bébé et Tomoko avait à peine 5 ans. Minato ne sut jamais pourquoi Kushina avait été tuée avec tant de violence et Orochimaru ayant disparu dans la brume, il ne put jamais aller lui demander et accomplir sa vengeance.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 3 janvier, ce traître avait prit en rapt ses 2 enfants. Pourquoi? Que lui avait-il fait? Il avait toujours été aimable et souriant avec ses collègues, il ne leur avait jamais fait aucun mal! Pourquoi bon sang s'acharnait-il à le détruire, lui et sa famille?

- Minato-san? Minato-san?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Itachi qui le secouait sans douceur.

- Oui? Fit-il enfin.

- On les retrouvera. Je vous le jure.

Le blond eut envie de pleurer. Il serra plus fort le café qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Je le tuerai, se promit-il.

- Je le tiendrai pour être sûr que vous ne le ratiez pas, rassura Itachi. Venez, on a beaucoup a faire.

Tomoko serra les dents, tentant de se préparer au coup suivant... Comment parvenir à s'habituer à ça? C'était inhumain, la douleur lui retournait les tripes, l'empêchait de respirer et de réfléchir. Alors que les coups de fouet se multipliait dans son dos, Tomoko n'avait qu'une chose en tête:

''Faut pas qu'il remarque, faut pas qu'il remarque.''

Elle avait peur de se trahir, de vouloir inconsciemment protéger le petit être qui était en elle depuis peu et d'ainsi l'apporter à sa perte. À l'école de formation des agents, on lui avait appris que lorsque qu'on était confronté à une interrogatoire tel que celui-là, elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer ses points faibles. Une larme mouilla le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux lorsque le fouet atteignit sa peau encore une fouet. Elle sentit sa camisole glisser lentement sur le sol, en même temps que son sang.

- Onee-chan! Onee-chan!

La voix paniquée de Naruto résonna comme un gong dans la pièce.

- Chut! Intima la grande soeur, la voix tremblante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Elle ne voulait pas que son petit frère soit marqué à vie comme elle allait l'être.

Il pleurait maintenant, ses sanglots faisant fendiller le coeur de Tomoko. Un coup pervers sur les jambes la fit presque tomber mais elle devait rester debout. Elle lâcha tout de même un cri. Elle n'avait pu le retenir. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, se préparant au prochain coup...

Point of View Tomoko.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont brisés?

- Le petit oui, ça été facile. Par contre, celle là, elle résiste toujours.

- Laisse moi finir. Va te reposer.

De quoi parle-t-il? Brisé? Il y a du brouillard dans ma tête. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je n'avais plus mon bandeau sur les yeux, le grand type musclé comme pas possible me l'avait enlevé et m'avait obligé à voir mon frère être battu jusqu'à l'inconscience avec une matraque. J'avais vomis le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac. Et de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire? J'étais attachée solidement au mur -mes jambes avaient cédées et le costaud n'en avait pas fini avec moi- et il nous battait sans poser la moindre question, ni quémander la moindre information.

- Tiens, tiens, t'as pas l'air en forme, ma jolie.

Quand je posais le regard sur la gueule d'Orochimaru, j'eus envie de le démolir. Meurtrier. Traître. Salopard. Comme réponse je lui jetais un gros molard tout à fait dégueulasse au visage.

- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré.

- Décidément, t'as un sacré caractère! Fit-il en s'essuyant avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche.

- Crève.

Un rire sortit de sa gorge. Cela m'irrita encore plus, ma colère était si immense que j'aurais pu le faire cramer sur place d'un seul regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bâtard.

- Rien de particulier. Je veux juste torturer ton père psychologiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il décide lui-même de mettre un terme à sa vie.

- POURQUOI MERDE!

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Dépêches-toi, c'est l'heure du thé et j'ai l'intention d'en boire un.

- Quelle arrogance! Mais pour faire bref, ton père a prit la femme dont j'étais amoureux, il l'a souillé sans hésiter. J'ai du la laver de ses péchés, est-ce que tu comprends? Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre normalement avec ça sur la conscience. Et Namikaze.. Je vais lui faire regretter tout le mal qu'il a fait.

J'était choquée. Ce type était juste complètement fou. J'allais mourir à cause d'un psychopathe qui n'avait aucune raison valable de me tuer! J'étais tellement outrée que je restais silencieuse.

Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement et glissa sa langue sur mon lobe d'oreille. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa de part en part.

- Dommage que tu aies une partie de lui, j'aurais peut-être songé à te garder.

- J'SUIS PAS UN CHIEN BAKAYERO!

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à ta mère, ici même?

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Il m'expliqua tout, dans les moindre détails. Comment il avait cassé chaque os de ses mains avec la précision d'un chirurgien, comment il l'avait affamée, violée, battue. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, il y en avait tellement...

- Ta gueule, ordonnais-je.

Il m'ignora et continua son récit. Naruto avait ouvert les yeux. Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça. Ses yeux bleus, réplique exacte des miens, se remplirent d'une eau saline. Une gouttelette glissa sur sa joue, laissant une traînée propre à travers le sang.

Orochimaru, obnubilé par son récit monstrueux s'était approché de moi. Heureusement pour moi, dangereusement pour lui. Je me donnais un élan monumental et envoyais ma tête porter un coup que j'espérais fatal. Tout ce que je vis, c'est sa main. Il m'avait arrêté. Une douleur inimaginable envahie ma tête. Il venait de me casser le nez. Je crois que j'aurais préféré le fouet à ça, sans déconner. J'aurais voulu m'évanouir mais à mon grand dam, je restais dans la dure réalité. Du sang coula dans ma bouche qui s'était ouverte en un petit cri.

Je ne m'étais même pas remise qu'Orochimaru m'aggripa les cheveux de son unique main et renversa ma tête vers l'arrière.

- Tout doux ma biche, siffla-t-il.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je m'étouffais dans mon propre sang. Je n'arrivais plus à centrer mes pensées sur quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait que la douleur dans ma tête. Enfin presque.

Itachi... Itachi aide moi...

Plus loin j'entendais les cris de Naruto.

Je ne comprenais pas leur sens.

Gomen. J'aurais voulu te sortir de là, Otouto, mais je suis trop faible.

Gomenasai. Hantoni Gomenasai.

Encore un POV de Tomoko.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là? Quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques années? Je ne sais pas. On m'a nourri juste suffisamment pour me garder en vie. Mes lèvres étaient gercées et craquelées. J'avais soif. Mon nez me faisait toujours souffrir et le fait qu'il soit cassé avait fait enflé mes paupières à un tel point que je voyais à peine. Mon dos n'étais une plaie cuisante, j'avais envie de pleurer à chaque respiration.

Itachi... Je n'aurai même pas pu te dire que je portais ton enfant.

J'avais abandonné. Je n'avais plus le courage de lutter. J'avais jeté tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain. J'avais soigneusement mis Itachi et mon amour pour lui dans une petite boîte dans le fin fond de mon esprit. Cela, personne ne me le prendrait. On m'avait séparé de Naruto. Je ne savais pas s'il était toujours en vie. Me sentant au bord de la folie, je me concentrais sur cette sensation nouvelle que j'avais dans le bas ventre. Il était là, je le sentais. Mon bébé... La seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'abandonner complètement à la solitude et l'hérésie qui l'accompagnait. J'étais si concentrée sur lui que je ne remarquais même pas qu'Orochimaru était entré dans la petite pièce humide.

- Toujours en vie? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Ça ne me fit rien. Pas de colère. Pas de peur. Rien. Il s'approcha de moi et glissa une main sur mon ventre.

Tout à coup, il eut une explosion de sentiments dans mon corps. Trop de sentiments différents. Je devais le protéger. Je tentais de repousser l'ennemi. Je n'avais plus de forces. À tel point que je n'étais plus attachée et que nul ne me craignait. Si j'avais eu les yeux moins enflés, j'aurais certainement vu l'expression intriguée de mon geôlier.

- Je t'ai brisée, pourtant. J'en suis sûr.

- Brisée? Fis-je d'une voix rauque.

- J'ai brisé ton âme. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir mal et pourtant... Tu viens de tenter de me résister...

Mon souffle s'accéléra. J'avais fait une grave erreur. Il allait découvrir.

L'homme posa une main sur mon épaule et je ne fit que baisser la tête, totalement soumise. Sa main unique glissa ensuite vers mon visage puis vers ma poitrine qu'il osa même palper sans douceur. Le membre avait comme dernière destination le seul endroit qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Là ou vivait mon fils. Je me plaquais involontairement contre le mur. NON! Pourquoi j'avais réagis! Un sourire vicieux étira son visage.

NON.

NON.

- T'es enceinte, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas.

- C'est pas grave si tu ne dis rien, je connais déjà la réponse.

- NON! Hurlais-je, complètement désespérée.

Il allait me l'enlever, la seule chose qui me gardait en vie, il allait me la prendre! Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai volé l'arme que mon tortionnaire gardait dans sa ceinture et lui ai planté d'un coup sec dans la poitrine. Il m'a observé avec de grands yeux surpris avant de s'effondré, raide mort. L'adrénaline ne put me tenir debout plus longtemps et je tombais à côté du cadavre.

Il avait trouvé. Sans aucun doute. Orochimaru était là. Il courut vers l'entrée principale, pistolet à la main. Sasuke le suivait discrètement. Un homme apparut devant lui et Itachi ne se posa même pas la question; il le tua d'une balle en pleine tête. Il fit la même chose avec 4 autres gars qui traînaient là.

C'était une vieille demeure, un petit manoir à la française. Ou cacher deux otages là dedans?

La cave à vin.

Il redoubla d'allure et descendit un escalier en colimaçon. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait... Un couloir, long, l'air de ne pas avoir de fin. Quelques portes par-ci par là brisaient la monotonie du tableau. Ils les ouvrirent toutes, une par une. C'était la énième. Elle était verrouillée, il la défonça d'un coup de pied. En apercevant son beau-frère attaché sur le mur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le blond était dans un état affreux. Il avait des contusions de la tête aux pieds, plusieurs étant énormes, démontrant quelques os cassés. Un plaie à la tête avait beaucoup saignée, le laissant poisseux.

Itachi laissa le jeune homme en compagnie de son frère et continua ses recherches. Il commençait à désespéré quand il la trouva enfin.

Son coeur cessa de battre quand il posa les yeux sur sa femme, morte ou évanouie près du cadavre d'Orochimaru. Elle lui avait planté une lame dans la poitrine.

Il se jeta à genoux, prenant le visage de son aimée entre ses mains. Il était bleuit et boursouflé au niveau des yeux... Son nez était cassé. Il pleura en voyant toutes ses blessures...

« Tomoko? Oh mon dieu. Tomoko répond! »

C'était la voix d'Itachi. Je l'entendais comme si j'étais très très loin de lui. Je ne parvins pas à lui répondre.

« Elle est vivante, dépêchons nous de l'apporter à l'hôpital. »

Je fus heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle. Si heureuse que je m'évanouis à nouveau.

L'ambulance les attendaient non loin du manoir, Minato aussi. Il trembla de rage et de peine quand il vit dans quel état étaient ses enfants... Mutilés, brisés. Itachi croisa son regard et lui dit:

- Kabuto manque à l'appel. Orochimaru est mort.

Le blond acquiesça solennellement se jurant de le retrouver et de le mettre à mort sans cérémonie.

Les blessés furent menés rapidement au centre de santé le plus proche. Ils avaient tout deux de blessures graves et étaient déshydratés. L'état de Tomoko était plus inquiétant. Les plaies causées par le fouet s'étaient infectées et elle était aux prises d'une forte fièvre. Ils avaient replacé son nez cassé alors qu'elle était inconsciente, ne voulant pas lui faire subir ça éveillée.

Naruto dormit pendant deux jours. Quand il s'éveilla, il posa ses yeux vides sur Sasuke qui dormait à son chevet.

POV Naruto

J'étais dans un rêve. Je me trouvais dans une salle toute blanche et Sasuke dormait la tête posée sur le lit. Il était très beau comme ça. Il avait l'air gentil quand il dormait. Je me surpris à le regarder en silence, de peur de le tirer de son sommeil paisible. Sauf que j'avais envie de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Non j'en avais pas envie, j'en avais besoin. Je tendis le bras, je voulais le toucher. Hélas, le membre refusa de m'obéir. Je baissais les yeux vers lui. Il était dans le plâtre. Ah. Drôle de rêve quand même. Je ne me laissais pas abattre par cette minuscule défaite et glissais ma main gauche dans les cheveux de jais de mon amant et ami. Ils étaient soyeux et je pris plaisir à les caresser.

Sasuke grogna et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Je sursautais presque. Les grands yeux sombres de l'Uchiha se voilèrent de larmes... Décidément, l'était bizarre ce rêve; jamais Sasuke ne pleure. Sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva et caressa mon visage doucement, comme pour voir si j'étais réel. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi, déposa son front contre le mien et m'embrassa avec une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Ses lèvres goutaient salées... C'était tellement réaliste! J'aurais voulu être la pour de vrai, à embrasser avec passion l'homme que j'aime. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Jamais.

Tout à coup je me sentis mal. Une douleur affreuse explosa dans mes côtes. Je criais et sentis Sasuke reculer vivement.

- NON NON RESTES, suppliai-je.

J'étais couvert de sueur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire aussi mal si soudainement?

- Je suis désolé Naruto! Fit Sasuke l'air effrayé et infiniment culpabilisant.

- De quoi, répliquai-je quand j'eus repris mon souffle.

- J'ai accroché tes côtes.

- Et...?

Je ne voyais pas du tout ou il voulait en venir.

- T'en as quatre de pétées.

Bon. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar.

- Plus le bras. Génial, ironisai-je avec une mine boudeuse.

- Plus un doigt et même la clavicule.

- J'suis tombé de haut dis donc.

- Arrête de déconner.

- Bah quoi. De toute façon c'est mon rêve je dis ce que je veux.

- Pouaaah. Ils y sont allés fort sur la morphine!

- Comment ça?

- T'es complètement givré.

- Je me sens très bien.

- Justement.

- ?

- Te te rends compte que tu as passé plus de deux semaines avec Orochimaru et ses sbires?

- Quoi? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu aigue.

- Tout être normal ne se sentirait pas bien du tout à ta place. Je crois que même moi je...

- T'es réel alors?

Il me fixa la bouche ouverte, complètement ahuri par ma question.

- Je t'ai embrassé! Tu n'as rien senti?

- Oui. C'était bon. On recommence?

POV Itachi

Mon frère était passé en m'apportant gentiment un café. La seule chose que j'avais dans l'estomac depuis un moment. Il m'avait annoncé le réveil de Naruto... Et de son état résultant d'abus de morphine. J'étais heureux pour lui... Mais de mon côté, ça n'allait pas aussi bien. Tomoko était de plus en plus mal en point. Elle était gardée en soin intensif et j'avais presque usé de la force pour resté près d'elle. Une infirmière veillait sur elle en permanence, finissant de m'inquiéter. Ses blessures dans le dos ne voulaient pas guérir, on avait du la coucher sur le ventre sans draps et sans vêtements. Sa fièvre la faisait frissonner, mais je ne pouvais la couvrir. J'étais en train d'en faire une dépression. Je me sentais inutile et de la voir souffrir ainsi... J'avais du mal à le supporter.

Je finis mon breuvage cul-sec et posais le front sur la main brûlante de Tomoko. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, mais à tout les coups ils étaient brumeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air consciente de son environnement... Sans doute à cause de la fièvre. Cette fois là, ce fut un peu différent...Elle m'avait fixé de ses yeux d'azur et m'avait chuchoté avec un sourire:

- Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais... Le test était positif.

Puis elle s'était rendormie.

Mon coeur avait bondit dans ma poitrine, entamant un battement frénétique. J'étais tiraillé entre le fait que j'allais être papa et que ma femme était très très malade. Je n'osai pas trop me réjouir. Ce bébé avait été maltraité, il était peut-être déjà mort.

Je me rembruni soudain, mes pensées morbides me faisant encore plus déprimer.

- Quand elle ira un peu mieux on fera une échographie, si vous voulez, souffla l'infirmière qui était assise plus loin.

J'eus un léger sourire en acquiesça sobrement.


	9. Chapter 9

- Comment va-t-elle? Questionna Minato en pénétrant dans la chambre. 

J'haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Tomoko dormait d'un sommeil lourd depuis plus de 4 jours... Je ne savais pas quoi penser moi-même. Mon beau-père me dévisagea avec un sourire triste.

- Tu devrais aller dormir dans un lit quelques heures... T'as vraiment mauvaise mine. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. 

- Même dans un lit je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

- Mmm. 

Il prit place sur la chaise près de la mienne. Il fixa quelques instant le dos mutilé de son aîné et m'avoua:

- Elle est forte. Elle s'en sortira. 

J'hochai la tête mais je gardais les lèvres serrées... J'avais du mal a être aussi optimiste que lui. 

- 'Tachi. 'Tachi, j'ai mal.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle était réveillée. Et depuis un moment, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux c'était pour me dire ça. 

- On devrait faire augmenter sa dose de morphine, proposa le blond.

- Les docteurs n'osent pas.

- Pourquoi donc?

- J'aurais préféré qu'on vous l'annonce autrement mais...

Je m'étais levé et avait entraîné mon beau papa à l'écart. Je n'avais pas envie que Tomoko entende mes paroles.

- Il y a des chances que vous soyez grand-père... Si le petit survit. 

Minato avait d'abord fait un sourire gigantesque mais s'était ravisé à la fin de la phrase. 

- Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs.

- Et toi aie confiance. 

- Si j'ai confiance et qu'elle fait une fausse couche, je serai détruit et elle d'autant plus. Elle aura besoin de moi. 

- Je comprend... Mais j'y croirai pour toi, Itachi-kun.

Je le remerciai d'un coup de tête et retournais au chevet de Tomoko en traînant les pieds.

Cela faisait sept jours que Tomoko était à l'hôpital. Sept jours ou je n'avais quasiment pas dormi ni mangé. Sa fièvre est tombée le 6e jour et aujourd'hui, elle était beaucoup plus lucide. Elle s'était même assise en se plaignant de sa position inconfortable. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit ses plaies tirer et évita consciencieusement les grands mouvements. Mon coeur était remplie d'une douce chaleur, j'étais très heureux de la voir réveillée et capable de tenir une discussion digne de ce nom. 

- T'as une sale gueule, Itachi.

Je fus incroyablement surpris.

- Quoi?

- C'était quand la dernière fois ou t'as dormi? T'as des cernes jusqu'au plancher. Et t'as maigri. Tu manges?

J'éclatais de rire. 

- Je me faisais trop de soucis, Tomoko.

- Ça va je pète la forme!

Elle avait les bras en guise d'illustration mais elle fit une tête de fin du monde avec un cri. Je balançais la tête de droite à gauche, dépité de la voir si... Si elle même en fait. 

- Baka, t'as rouvert une plaie, fis-je en me levant pour prendre une compresse de gaze.

J'essuyais doucement le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

Quand mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens, je n'y vis que de la peur et de la douleur. Mon coeur se scinda en deux, tel la mer rouge devant Moise. Deux secondes plus tôt, elle avait l'air normale... Comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'était faux, une image qu'elle voulait me donner. Sauf que son masque avait craqué. Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais peur de la blesser. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras fins et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je sentais ses larmes mouiller mon t-shirt. Ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément à moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés, tentant de retenir mes larmes. Ce fut vain. La pression accumulée ces dernières semaines tomba enfin et je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de larmes. À travers ses sanglots, elle m'a chuchoté:

- J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... 

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur mon amour, mais c'est fini. Maintenant tout va bien.

Elle s'épancha de tout son soul dans mes bras. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas touchée et ça m'avait manqué.

- Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille puis j'embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

Elle me répondit la même chose, sa voix était étouffée car elle avait toujours la tête enfoncée dans mon chandail. 

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Tu n'es pas remise totalement.

- N'ai marre de dormir, j'veux aller gambader dans un pré.

Elle avait levée les yeux vers moi et son regard de chien battu me fit sourire. Même les cheveux en bataille et deux yeux au beurre noir qui viraient au vert et au jaune, elle était magnifique.

- À la rigueur je t'apporte dehors en fauteuil roulant. 

- JE PEUX MARCHER NAH.

Elle sortit les pieds hors du lit pour me prouver ses dires mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.

- Arrêtes, tu n'as rien à me prouver et il faut que tu sois prudente à cause du bébé. 

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de le détourner pour bouder.

- Une vraie gosse. 

Elle me tira la langue. 

Sa grimace se transforma en faciès douloureux.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais baissa les yeux sur son ventre caché par la fameuse « jacquette(1) » d'hôpital.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

Je me levais d'un bond et couru à la recherche d'une infirmière.

Tomoko leva l'habit ridicule qu'elle portait une fois qu'Itachi fut parti. Comme elle l'avait craint, elle saignait.

- Et merde, jura-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Il ne faut pas en venir aux conclusions trop vite, Uzumaki-chan, tentait d'expliquer la jeune infirmière à sa patiente. Parfois, les femmes continuent d'avoir leur règles tout au long de leur grossesse. Si vous voulez bien, je peux procéder à une échographie et avec un peu de chance je pourrai voir le coeur du bébé battre.

- Il n'a même pas 5 semaines, comment diable allez vous voir un truc aussi minuscule? S'exclama Tomoko, mi-figue mi-raisin.

La jeune femme toute de blanc vêtue lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir pour aller chercher la machine. Dans le couloir, elle croisa un adolescent l'air de bonne humeur malgré sa démarche mitigée. Ce devait être le petit frère de sa patiente. Il faut dire que ses deux-là faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux dans l'hôpital... Le cadet s'était fait attrapé en train de fricoter avec son petit copain... Résultant une foule d'infirmières complètement dingue de leur couple. Du côté de l'aînée... Et bien, elle était mariée avec un dieu et allait souvent voler des gelées aux fraises la nuit dans les cuisines malgré son état. D'ailleurs, manipulatrice comme elle était, elle avait les faveurs de tout le monde ici. Comme la fois ou elle voulait manger du steak... Avec du sel dessus, chose très rare dans les hôpitaux. Elle avait honteusement profité de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins. L'infirmière sourit en pensant qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils avaient réussit à conserver leur identité. 

POV Naruto. 

J'ouvris la porte qui me séparait de ma soeur. On ne s'était pas vu depuis qu'on était à l'hôpital... Elle cloîtrée au lit et moi occupé avec Sasuke... Bref, j'avais décidé de lui rendre visite. Quand elle tourna un regard larmoyant vers moi, je me suis dit que j'arrivais au mauvais moment.

- Onee-chan? 

Itachi était assis près d'elle, il fixait le sol, l'air inquiet. Seul un sanglot me répondit. Je me sentis incroyablement mal à l'aise. Et de trop. Je voulais m'en aller, mais je n'y arrivais pas. 

- Désolée, Naruto. Viens t'assoir un peu. 

Elle avait arrêtée de pleurer. Enfin presque. 

- Comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t-elle en tapotant le lit signe que je devais y prendre place. 

- Mieux que toi. 

Elle me fit un sourire forcé. Elle avait l'air épuisée, ses cernes étaient en plus amplifiés par ses bleus autour des yeux. Quand j'étais entré, elle était dos à moi et j'avais pu voir les plaies qu'avait laissé le fouet dans tout son dos. Contrairement à moi, elle était marquée à vie. J'eu le coeur serré à cette pensée. 

- Écoute, Naru...

- T'es pas obligée d'en parler.

- Bah, tu sauras dans quelques minutes, de toute façon. 

J'étais légèrement curieux... Alors, l'infirmière que j'avais croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure réapparut avec un chariot sur lequel reposait un tas de truc dont un écran.

- C'est pour quoi faire?

- Tu verras, me dit Tomoko en se couchant sur le dos avec précaution et en soulevant sa chemise. 

Je rougis un peu en voyant sa culotte, mais bon c'est pas comme si ça m'avait déjà intéressé... Et pis, c'était ma soeur et quand elle habitait à la maison il lui arrivait souvent de se balader en sous-vêtement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. 

Soudain, l'infirmière fit un truc qui m'étonna. Elle avait sortie une énorme bouteille blanche et avait mis une tonne de gel sur le ventre de Tomoko. Puis, elle prit un genre de micro, alluma l'écran et posa son engin au même endroit que le gel en le glissant de droite à gauche. Je compris soudain l'utilité de l'appareil mais avant que je fasse part de mes découvertes, la dame en blanc s'exclama:

- Le voilà! 

Je fixais l'écran, essayant de voir aussi. Mais j'y pigeais rien du tout. 

- Regardez.. Ici.

Elle avait posé son doigt à un endroit précis et je pu voir... Un truc. Minuscule. 

- Vous voyez, là c'est son coeur... Et il bat. Tout va bien de ce côté là. 

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma soeur et la découvrit, tremblante, en larmes. Pareil pour Itachi. Ils semblaient soulagés. 

- J'vais être tonton?

- Y'a de fortes chances, répondit l'infirmière en me faisant un clin d'oeil. 

D'ailleurs, elle me faisait ses charmes depuis un moment, mais je l'ignorais. Elle et ses cheveux roses. Bizarre comme couleur. Genre barbe à papa. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça et de toute façon, il lui manquait un truc pour que je m'intéresse à elle. Je souris intérieurement en pensant à Sasuke. C'que j'avais hâte d'être à la maison! Même si on ne pouvait pas faire les acrobates au lit, j'en avais drôlement envie et pas question de le faire à l'hôpital... Une horde de femmes nous surveillaient constamment.

- Arrête de penser à des trucs pervers, Naruto, me réprimanda mon aînée alors que Itachi retenait un frisson de dégoût. 

La rose rangea son bazar et dit:

- Restez tout de même très prudente. Ne vous levez pas, ou très peu.

Tomoko hocha la tête avec le sourire. 

- Je serai dans la salle de pause juste à côté si vous avez besoin. Et au fait, je m'appelle Sakura.

Elle m'avait fixé, m'invitant presque à venir avec elle.

- Désolé mademoiselle mais je préfère les pénis, fis-je crûment. 

Ma soeur explosa de rire, Itachi avait rougit jusqu'aux genoux et l'infirmière me sourit doucement, ne semblant pas vexée du tout.

- Qui n'essaie rien n'a rien!

POV Itachi

- 'Tachi... Je veux rentrer à la maison. 

Je n'étais pas surpris par sa demande mais je n'avais pas trop envie de la réaliser. Je savais qu'une fois rentrés, elle se trouverait mille et une chose qu'elle doit ABSOLUMENT faire sinon c'est l'apocalypse et elle avait besoin de repos.

- S'teuplaît...

- À une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Tu restes au lit jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit hors de danger!

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laver le sol à quatre pattes, Baka no Itachi?

- Ça ne m'aurait pas surpris.

- C'est hors de question et pas seulement pour le petit mais... Mon dos... Il fait encore très mal. De toute façon, j'ai bien envie de faire la princesse pour quelques temps.

Je soupirais, de soulagement mais aussi de découragement... J'allais devoir la servir et vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle allait en profiter honteusement. C'était un dilemme assez difficile... D'un côté, je trouvais qu'elle méritait tout ses petits soins mais d'un autre... C'était la façon de demander quoi! J'espérais juste qu'elle ne me ferait pas porter le costume des majordomes. HAHA. J'eus une idée lumineuse. L'idée la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais eu... Si nous retournions chez Minato, je pourrais juste profiter à mon tour de Naruto...Après tout, beau-papa était toujours en fauteuil roulant, non? Il avait légèrement besoin de moi, ai-je tord? Et Sasuke. Mouiii. J'allais le mettre à mes pieds!

- Tu fais une gueule d'un type qui vient d'inventer un plan machiavélique.

- Tout à fait.

- Tant que ça ne me concerne pas directement, c'est bon, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice.

Décidément, on se connaissait un peu trop l'un l'autre... J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait deviné mon complot diabolique. Mais c'était bien comme ça. On avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Notre couple avait ainsi une alchimie incroyable, en particulier au lit... Rah. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ça. J'étais quelque peu... Disons en manque. Mais c'est normal, je suis un mec, j'ai besoin de ma dose régulièrement! Et puis j'vous dis même pas depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas fait...

- Après le plan machiavélique, c'est un plan cul, 'Tachi? C'est bizarre, d'habitude tu es assez impassible pour que je ne remarque rien...

_C'est parce que j'en peu pluuuuuuuuuuus!_

_- _Je... Hum... Depuis un moment, je n'arrive plus à rester de marbre devant toi...

- Je te fais de l'effet à ce point là?

_Yeah, ch'uis l'meilleur!_

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'utilité de cacher mes sentiments à la femme que j'aime. 

_Droit dans l'but, elle n'aurait pas été la mienne, j'aurais pu la prendre la maintenant!_

- Kawaiii. T'es si en manque que ça?

_Merde. Elle a deviné._

J'hochais la tête pitoyablement.

- Gomen. 

- C'est marrant comme ça te rend fou.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..._

- Mh. De toute façon, même chez ton père sa risque de compliquer les choses.

- On se débrouillaient bien dans le temps des fêtes non?

- Mieux que nos stupides frères, sans aucun doute.

- Z'ont jamais été subtiles, tu le sais très bien.

- Ouais mais de là à le faire sur la table à manger en plein milieu de la nuit... Ce n'est plus un manque de subtilité! Ils étaient bruyants en plus!

- Ahh, la spontanéité de l'amour... 

D'après son air rêveur, j'en déduis un truc qui me dégoûta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu les as vu!

- Non, de quoi tu parles?

- Menteuse.

- D'accord, j'avoue... COMMENT C'ÉTAIT TORRIDE!

- RAH! Tais-toi!

Des frissons d'horreur me longèrent l'échine. 

- J'te rassure, c'était ton frère le Seme. Il est plus grand, c'est plus facile de...

Je m'étais enfoncé les index dans les oreilles et me mit à chanter des bêtises pour cacher la voix de ma femme. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre des choses de la sorte. Elle le savait très bien mais prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer avec ça. Je ne vous avais jamais spécifié que cette femme c'est le diable? Non? Bien retenez-le, question de survie!


	10. Chapter 10

Trois handicapés dans une petite voiture. Je vous raconte même pas le scénar'.

- Papa! Assied-toi devant!

- Aie, Tomoko, fais gaffe bordel!

- Baka, relaxe, arrêtes de te tordre comme une larve.

- BAKA JA NAI, Itachi-Teme!

- Ferme ta gueule et attache toi.

- NAN! JE NE VEUX PAS METTRE LA CEINTURE ÇA FAIT TROP MAAAAL.

- Pffe. ( vous aviez deviné? C'est Sasuke xD)

- Sasuke enlève ton bras de là ou je te le pète.

- Nii-san, ta femme est violente.

- Les enfants, arrêtez, pitié.

Voilà, quinze minutes plus tard, ils réussirent à s'en aller en presque paix. Personne n'était confortable, tous chialaient mais ils réussirent à se rendre à destination... Qui était des ruines encore fumantes à travers les camions de pompier.

Ce fut le silence absolu dans la voiture. C'est Minato qui s'exclama le premier:

- Ma maison! Que s'est-il passé?

- Restez là, vous tous, je vais m'informer, fit Itachi en sortant.

- Je viens, s'exclama Naruto.

- Nan, assis et reste.

- Me traître pas en chien, c'est méchant, 'ttebayo.

Naruto, Tomoko et Minato fixaient ce qui restait de leur ancienne demeure, ressassant tout ce qu'ils y avait perdu, biens et souvenirs. Naruto pensa amèrement que les seules photos de sa mère étaient devenues des cendres. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et il supposait que c'était pareil pour les deux autres membres de sa famille. Sasuke, insensible comme toujours dit:

- Il reste pas grand chose, hein.

Il se reçut une fabuleuse tarte dans sa belle gueule de la part de Tomoko.

- Tais-toi, petit con, c'est pas le moment.

Itachi revînt après avoir discuté avec les pompiers.

- Et alors? Demanda Minato.

Il semblait retenir sa peine.

- Ils ne connaissent pas la cause encore, ils vont enquêter. Cependant, ils ne pensent pas à un accident.

Des points d'interrogation apparurent dans les yeux des passagers de la petite Mercedes d'Itachi.

- Qui ferait cramé notre maison? Des homophobes? S'exclama Tomoko, un coup d'oeil en coins vers Sasuke.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à quelques regards blasés.

- Itachi, commença Minato, la voix tremblante. Kabuto est toujours en liberté, n'est-ce pas?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le grand blond. Naruto et Tomoko semblaient particulièrement angoissés... Sûrement qu'Itachi et Sas'ke aussi, mais impassibles comme ils sont... Voilà quoi.

- Nous n'irons pas à la maison alors... Soupira Itachi, un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir se reposer l'esprit tranquille.

- Pas question, c'est le premier endroit ou il nous cherchera, raisonna Sasuke.

- Mais purée, comment il a suuuu, couina Tomoko avec une grimace plutôt comique genre . .

Naruto voulut hausser les épaules mais se retint de justesse.

- Ou va-t-on alors? Se demanda Itachi.

- JE VEUX MES VÊTEMENTS ET MON MAQUILLAGEEEEUH.

- Bon d'accord, on passe chercher ça Tomo mais après?

- On pourrait aller chez le vieux, suggéra Sasuke. Si l'autre enflure arrive à entrer chez lui sans sa permission, c'est Jésus.

- Depuis quand tu fais des blagues, Sas'ke? Rétorqua Naruto.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Minato.

- Ouais c'est clair que nous serons en sécurité chez Madara mais... Il habite à Moscou bordel! S'exclama Tomoko en s'imaginant les longues heures de voyage qui lui seraient pénibles.

- Pour une fois, onee-chan, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est trop loin, ajouta Naruto.

- On a qu'à emprunter le jet non?

- Mpphm. Y'a pas quelqu'un qui habite plus proche ne? Se plaignit Tomoko.

- Kakashi... Pensa Minato à haute voix.

- C'est vrai, il a une maison tout près!

- T'as pas peur qu'il ne pervertisse tes enfants, Minato?

- Itachi-kun... Ils sont pervertis depuis un bail, mes gosses...

On cognait depuis au moins cinq minutes mais Hatake Kakashi n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux de son livre alors qu'il était dans un moment critique de « Icha Icha Paradise ». Oui, c'était la douzième fois qu'il le lisait, oui, il connaissait la suite mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser déranger! Hélas, la personne derrière la porte était extrêmement obstinée... C'est quand elle se mit à hurler: « JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ KAKASHI! » qu'il se décida à aller ouvrir, sans toutefois lâcher son bouquin du regard.

- Ah tiens, Sensei, ce n'est que vous, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs lorsqu'il eut poser sa pupille visible sur le blond qui semblait courroucé.

- TU FAISAIS QUOI POUR ME FAIRE ATTENDRE COMME UN CON!

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Minato fit une grimace exaspérée. C'est alors que Kakashi remarqua que son ancien professeur n'était pas venu seul. Une troisième génération d'élèves se tenait là. Kakashi avait enseigné à Naruto et à Sasuke les arts du combat. Tomoko et Itachi avaient une moins grande différence d'âge avec lui, il était donc leur sempai, simplement.

- Sensei, ça faisait longtemps! S'exclama Naruto, toujours aussi bruyant que d'habitude.

- En effet, sourit Kakashi. Mais euh... Vous êtes ici pour quoi?

- Notre maison a brûlée. Et on est poursuivis par un psychopathe. Ajoutons que Naruto et moi ne sommes pas trop en état de combattre.

- J'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs, Tomoko-chan, t'as grossi.

La mâchoire de celle-ci tomba dans le vide, elle était complètement ahurie. Cet homme... Elle avait envie de le buter.

- TU VEUX TE BATTRE BATARD?

- Tu viens de dire que t'étais pas en état...

- Arrête de faire exprès Kakashi, fit Minato en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Bon si ce n'était que pour me dire ça... Je vais retourner à mes affaires, bonne journée!

Il voulut refermer la porte mais Minato l'en empêcha.

- Soit gentil et loge nous quelque temps.

- Non, lança catégoriquement Kakashi.

- Sensei, j'ai le nouveau Icha-Icha dans ma poche, répliqua Sasuke en tapotant l'objet sacré.

- Bienvenue chez moi! Entrez entrez!

- Jamais vu un taré grave comme lui...grogna Tomoko qui tentait d'enlever ses chaussures sans trop se pencher.

- Eh beh, Tomoko-chan, t'es si grosse que t'as du mal à atteindre tes pieds?

- Crève enflure.

Itachi, qui n'avait encore rien dit, donna un coup de main à sa femme puis dit a son sempai d'un ton calme et d'autant plus effrayant:

- Elle est blessée. Redit un truc méchant une autre fois et je te jure que tu ne pourras même plus marcher après.

- Connotation sexuelle? Itachi-kun, je ne croyais pas comme ça!

- Crève, enflure, grogna Itachi, répétant les paroles de sa femme et les trouvant tellement appropriées.

Et non, ça n'avait jamais été l'amour entre ses trois là. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise à cette guerre sans fin mais elle était là depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient que la continuer par habitude.

Par chance -ou intelligence-, le Sensei jeta son dévolu sur ses deux élèves adorés.

- Naruto! Sasuke! J'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble!

Naruto rougit et Sasuke eut un léger sourire.

- C'était le temps...ajouta Kakashi. Vous me rendiez dingue.

- Il est de mauvais poils aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas Sas'ke?

- Mh, approuva éloquemment le brun.

- Bon. Je vais dans ma chambre, dérangez moi à vos risques et périls.

- On dors ou? Demanda Minato.

- Y'a quoi à bouffer? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Démerdez vous.

Et l'épouvantail s'en alla d'un pas décidé.

- Ça va Tomo? Demanda Itachi, inquiet.

La jeune femme était étendue sur le sofa, une main dans le front et le teint un peu verdâtre.

- J'ai mal au coooooooooeur.

- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

Minato, assis plus loin une tasse de thé fumant à la main, éclata de rire.

- Pas la peine Itachi, fit-il entre deux hoquets amusés.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais. Il lui demandais tacitement de s'expliquer.

- Kushina était pareille lorsqu'elle était enceinte...

- Papa, c'est pas drôle.

- Un peu quand même.

- On m'avait prévenue pour les nausées, mais à ce point... C'est insupportable!

- Si tu dégueules sur mon tapis, je ne sais pas à quel point je serai agressif.

Kakashi venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

- T'as encore passé la nuit à lire, Kakashi?

- Faut bien, c'est le seul moment ou j'ai la paix. Et encore...

Naruto fixa le plafond, Sasuke fit un sourire complètement pervers.

- Vous avez encore... Commença Minato, offusqué.

- De quoi tu parles, papa? Rétorqua Naruto.

- Mmm. (Sasuke, qui d'autre?)

Ce Mmm avait une intonation bien particulière... Beaucoup plus expressive que ses habituels « Mh. »

Flash Back.

-Sasuke, tu m'aides à enlever mon t-shirt?

Naruto avait un bras dans le plâtre et une clavicule pétée, si vous aviez oublié. Et il faut le plaindre... Se déshabiller seul n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais bon, ça faisait un heureux.

- Avec plaisir... Ronronna Sasuke en se mettant à l'oeuvre.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec une lenteur sensuelle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le corps bien sculpté de son amant... Il glissa ses doigts sur ses muscles, les dessinant doucement. Cela fit frissonner Naruto mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour le bas aussi? Chuchota le brun d'une voix basse mais incroyablement sexy.

- O-oui.

Il détacha le jean d'une main habile et quand vînt le temps de le laisser tomber, il fit courir ses doigts frais sur les fesses du blond. Celui-ci retînt un gémissement et agrippa Sasuke de son membre valide.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres fiévreusement, allant même jusqu'à se frayer un chemin avec sa langue. Elles se caressèrent ardemment, faisant monter la température de la pièce.

- Ne me fait pas languir Sasuke, je vais exploser.

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire sadique et lui souffla:

- Ne soit pas si pressé, Naruto... On a toute la nuit.

Sasuke avait dit ses paroles en effleurant le membre déjà en érection de son compagnon.

- Mm. Je vois.

Il souleva avec une lenteur calculée l'élastique du caleçon de son blond. Le sexe dur de Naruto en profita pour montrer le bout de son nez... Enfin vous voyez c'que j'veux dire xD.

- Tu es bien trop serré la dedans, laisse moi t'en débarrasser.

L'Uchiha s'exécuta rapidement. Au lieu de le laisser tomber négligemment sur le sol, il se pencha pour le déposer et ainsi arriver à ses fins... Il souffla doucement sur la verge tendue qui s'offrait à lui, faisant trembler Naruto d'envie. Un coup de langue suivit puis il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche. Naruto criait presque de plaisir.

- Sa-sa-sasuke, je vais, je vais!

Le jeune homme arrêta tout, laissant le pauvre blond sur sa faim.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sasuke balança tout ce qu'il portait dans un coin de la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient tout les deux et poussa son amant gentiment sur le lit. Il se mit par dessus lui, kidnappant ses lèvres douces alors que ses mains s'égaraient vers le pôle inverse. Un petit clic totalement tue-l'amour se fit entendre mais apparement qu'avec le temps, ce petit bruit devient source d'excitation...Le jeune homme poussa un cri quand Sasuke glissa un doigt en lui, puis deux. Il le prépara consciencieusement pour éviter de le blesser, mais il le fit vite, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Naruto... Je t'aime, soupira Sasuke avant de le prendre lentement.

La douleur ne dura pas bien longtemps pour le blond et se transforma en plaisir extrême. En fait la douleur restait présente mais... Si infime comparé au plaisir apporté qu'on pouvait facilement l'ignorer. Naruto se cambrait sous les coups de reins de son amant, l'invitant à le prendre plus profondément.

Ils jouirent ensemble dans un cri de plaisir pur...

Fin Flash Back.

- Ouais, Tomo, t'as d'la chance de dormir comme une souche et de ne pas avoir entendu ÇA.

- De quoi « ça »? Continua de feinter Naruto, de plus en plus rouge.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé... C'est normal pour un couple d'avoir une vie sexuelle, c'est même sain.

- Tu n'es qu'une perverse fan de Yaoi, cracha Itachi, un peu dégouté. J'ai peur de voir à quoi s'intéressera notre enfant.

- Quand il aura l'âge, je lui montrerai ma collection.

- Ta collection de quoi?

- De doujin yaoi, biensûr. J'adore particulièrement celui avec Edward et Roy de fullmetal alchemist.

Les personnes présentes aperçurent l'âme de l'aîné Uchiha sortir de son corps et voler plus haut.

- Tiens, l'est mort, fit remarquer Kakashi qui mangeait une énième tartine au Nutella-banane.

- Ne, 'Tachi...

- Mh?

- Est-ce que je suis grosse pour de vrai?

- Tu rigoles?

- Nan.

- J'suis certain que tu dois mettre des cailloux dans tes poches pour ne pas t'envoler quand y'a un coup de vent.

-...

- Tu n'as tellement plus rien sur les os que de profil tu disparais!

- Tu déconnes quand c'est pas le temps, Itachi.

- Purée Tomoko, va pas prendre tout ce que te dis Kakashi au sérieux!

- Pas tout. Je ne le crois pas quand il me dit qu'il a déjà eu 4 femmes dans son lit... En même temps.

- Là, tu devrais.

- Oh le pervers!

- Ouais.

- Comment tu sais ça au fait?

- Je...

- Tu...?

- Mh.

- C'est pas une réponse!

- Si si.

- Comme la princesse?

- ...

- Allez, répond!

- Si je te le dis, tu vas me faire découper, me jeter dans un trou et faire remplir celui-ci de ciment.

- Tant que ça! Dis-le.

- Graa! J'étais jeune et insouciant!

- Non t'as pas fait ça...

- Pas fait quoi?

- Ce que je pense que t'as fait.

- Euh?

- Elles étaient combien?

- 12.

- Q-quoi?

- Elles étaient douze dans mon fan-club, elles me suivaient partout et quand j'ai voulu me réfugier dans un endroit sûr et beh j'suis tombé sur le playboy! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs débiles!

- Mais euuuh.

- T'es inutile.

- Je sais. Tu m'le dis tout le temps.

( navrée, j'avais envie de me péter un délire xD)

Kakashi ruminait. Il sortait tout juste de la salle de bain ou des tas de cosmétiques traînaient partout... Cette fille, pourquoi elle avait autant de produits! Ça lui foutait la rage de voir sa salle de bain, la sienne, encombrée de crèmes et de machins inutiles! Et le salon... Naruto y était passé, sa console Wii encore ouverte, les manettes trainaient un peu partout, il avait même oser laisser son bol de ramen en plein milieu de la pièce! Fallait avoir du culot! En plus, il pouvait quasiment faire une carte des endroits ou était passé Minato, des tasses de café vides attestant de sa présence. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut quand il retrouva le t-shirt de Sasuke dans le couloir alors que des bruits très explicites provenait de la chambre ou logeait le couple. L'argenté défonça la porte d'un coup de pied en hurlant:

- BARREZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS BUTE!

Sasuke le toisa du regard. Naruto était assis à califourchon sur lui mais tout deux portaient encore leur pantalon. Le noir rétorqua:

- On testait une technique de « Icha-Icha ».

- M'EN FOU J'VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR!

Complètement hors de contrôle, Kakashi tenta de trouver les autres termites qui se terraient dans sa maison. Il tomba sur Minato et lui beugla sans pitié:

- TOI TU APPORTES TA MARMAILLE DE CINGLÉ AILLEURS SINON JE FAIS UN GÉNOCIDE!

- Mais Kakashi...

- PAS DE MAIS, JE M'EN CONTREFOU, JE VEUX LA PAAAAAAAIIIIXXXX!

Le sensei aux cheveux argents ouvrit la porte pour bien faire passer le message et éventuellement jeter tout les intrus sur le paillasson a coups de pieds au cul. Hors, il y avait un colis sur le petit tapis devant la porte. Kakashi, tout à coup intrigué pris le paquet et l'observa.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce...

C'est alors qu'il entendit le tic-tac distinctif d'une montre... Ou d'une bombe. Avec un cri de fin du monde, l'homme courut à toute vitesse, traversa la rue en manquant se faire faucher trois fois et jeta la boîte dans la Seine. Quelques secondes plus tard, une gerbe d'eau monstrueuse éclaboussa les touristes, les pigeons et même Kakashi.

Celui-ci passa le revers de sa main dans son front, essuyant la sueur, et soupira:

- 'Tain, j'suis pas passé loin cette fois.

- Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux quand j'ai dis qu'un psychopathe nous poursuivait?

La réplique de Tomoko cingla le silence.

- Ben, y'a psychopathe normal et psychopathe qui met des bombes sur le porche. Fallait spécifier.

- Ouais, biensûr. Tu feras gaffe, il arrête les balles de fusil avec son katana.

Les yeux de l'argenté s'agrandirent.

- C'est terminator, pas un psychopathe!

- Tu l'appelles comme tu veux, du moment que tu fais attention à ne pas te faire niker.

- C'est moi qui nike, pas le contraire, met toi bien ça dans le crâne, la naine.

- Bah, dis le lui en face.

Kakashi leva un sourcil interrogateur et suivit le regard de la bleue...

- Ah, j'le connais CE psychopathe.

- Tant mieux, faut que tu le dégommes, moi je n'ai pas le droit de lever le petit doigt!


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà, dernier chapitre de cette fiction =3 J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Pour plus de mes fics: ****.**** Un blog que je met à jour régulièrement =D **

Alors que Kakashi se mettait en garde contre son frère de chevelure, deux bruyants blonds et deux muets bruns débarquèrent. Kabuto, l'air détendu, les regarda avancer avec une léger sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi il rigole, ce taré, grogna Tomoko en serrant les poings.

Itachi, ultra-protecteur, se posta devant elle en silence pour la protéger d'une attaque éventuelle.

- Alors, on s'amuse? demanda l'ennemi joyeusement.

- Mais.. il me gonfle ce type, soupira Sasuke en faisant reculer Naruto.

D'un seul regard, les quatre agents en état de se battre conclurent à un plan... C'était très simple: exterminer la vermine.

Mais Itachi était un peu stressé, Kabuto semblait bien trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui allait mourir dans les minutes à venir...

Alors que Minato se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, le jeune homme à lunettes ouvrit les pans de son manteau.

Il avait une bombe attachée à lui.

Itachi se retourna vers Tomoko et la prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke poussa Naruto de toutes ses forces vers le gros arbre qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Kakashi recula d'un bond gigantesque et posa les mains sur son visage.

Minato, lui, trop près de l'explosif pour espérer s'en sauver, plaqua Kabuto au sol.

« Une explosion impressionnante vient d'avoir lieu dans les quartiers... »

« Nous ne savons toujours pas si il y avait des gens dans le secteur quand l'explosion... »

« On vient de nous annoncer que la cause de cet incident serait un kamikaze... »

« Apparemment, il y aurait 2 morts et plusieurs blessés graves... »

Des millions de téléspectateurs fixaient l'écran ou défilait les nouvelles du soir. Partout, il n'y avait que ça.

Tomoko ouvrit les yeux mais n'y vit que de la fumée. D'ailleurs, elle avait du mal à respirer tellement elle était dense... Et cette odeur reconnaissable d'entre mille. La chair carbonisée. Plaquée au sol, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un poil. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, ses mains aussi comme si... Elle tourna la tête et en vit une -de ses mains-. La peau avait disparue. Soudain paniquée, Tomoko remua de plus belle et réalisa soudain que ce qui l'empêchait de respirer et de bouger était Itachi, inconscient sur elle.

- 'TACHI!

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge était en feu. Itachi ne bougea pas. Les yeux remplis de larmes, la jeune femme cria le nom de son époux plusieurs fois encore quand il ouvrit enfin les paupières. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était comme ça. En fait, l'Uchiha était en état de choc et ne sentait même pas qu'il avait été brûlé grièvement.

Un peu plus loin, Naruto c'était relevé, il n'avait rien sinon quelques écorchures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il avait été protégé par l'arbre derrière lequel Sasuke l'avait poussé.

Le jeune homme chercha son amant du regard et le trouva enfin, à plat ventre sur l'asphalte.

- SAS'KE!

Il courut, ses côtes le faisant souffrir à nouveau et la clavicule sur lequel il était tombé lui fit verser quelques larmes. Il ignora et s'agenouilla près du brun, le secouant un peu pour qu'il se réveille. Les cheveux du plus jeune Uchiha étaient roussis, ses vêtements avaient brûlés, sa peau avec.

- Naruto? Naruto? Aide-moi!

Sa soeur avait la voix étouffée. Elle semblait suffoquer. Le blond laissant donc Sasuke et accourut aider Tomoko. Il la découvrit, gigotant sous le corps de son mari, le visage noirci par la fumée mais il le devina un peu bleu en dessous.

D'une main, Naruto poussa doucement l'Itachi carbonisé qui empêchait sa soeur de respirer. Sitôt fait, elle s'évanouit.

La fumée commença à se dissiper, doucement. Naruto, abasourdit, posa les yeux sur Kakashi, salement amoché lui aussi puis plus tard sur un tas de membres éparpillés, qu'il supposait être...

- Papa...PAPA!

Des sirènes résonnaient de tout les côtés. C'est ce qui sortit Kakashi de l'inconscience. Tout d'abord, il se sentit étourdi puis la douleur l'envahie comme un raz-de-marée frappe la côte. Il s'entendit gémir. Le bruit des sirènes dominait mais il remarqua que quelqu'un pleurait à fendre l'âme.

-Monsieur, ne bougez pas, nous allons vous aider.

L'argenté battit des cils -enfin, ceux-ci avaient cramés mais bon-. Il dévisagea l'ambulancier qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Quand celui-ci le toucha, l'homme réalisa à quel point il était mal en point.

- Il est en état de choc! Apportez une civière!

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Y'en a deux autres ici! Cria une autre voix plus loin.

- PAPA, pleurait toujours le garçon.

Le sensei réalisa soudain. Son propre sensei était indubitablement mort avec l'homme-bombe. Itachi et Tomoko, les plus proches de l'explosion devaient être gravement blessés, sinon plus. Sasuke de-même.

- Oh mon dieu, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix tremblante.

- Restez calme, ordonna l'ambulancier.

- Vont-ils bien? Sont-ils vivants?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sa gorge, déjà serrée, rapetissa encore, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

- Il fait une crise d'hyperventilation! Apportez moi un masque à oxygène!

Plusieurs journalistes, retenus à l'écart par les policiers, filmaient la scène.

- Sont-ils en vie?

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Qui sont-ils?

- Pourquoi?

Les questions s'enchaînaient. N'ayant pas de réponses, elles se répétaient en boucle.

La mélodie du malheur...

- Petit, viens, nous allons t'examiner.

- Foutez le camp! Laissez moi seul! Occupez vous des autres putain de merde!

- Ils sont tous entre bonnes mains.

Le blond pleurait, ses larmes dévalant ses joues et tombaient au sol avec un léger ploc.

- Que s'est-il passé? Commença quelqu'un d'autre.

- S'pas d'vos oignons! Mon père est mort alors arrêtez de me faire chier avec vos questions de merde!

Insistant, l'ambulancier reprit le même discourt en posant une couverture sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- As-tu mal quelque part?

- À ton avis ducon! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de péter la forme!

- Calme-toi, nous sommes là pour t'aider...

- JE M'EN TAPE VOUS NE ME RENDREZ PAS MON PÈRE!

- Apportez des calmants je vous prie, il est incontrôlable.

Tomoko ouvrit les yeux et se sentit très mal. Elle était attachée solidement sur la civière et cela lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs.

- DÉTACHEZ-MOI! DÉTACHEZ-MOI!

- Mademoiselle! Vous avez peut-être reçu un coup à la colonne, nous prévenons une paralysie!

- Détachez-moi, pleura la jeune femme d'un ton très très bas.

Quand un infirmier approcha une seringue de son bras, Tomoko paniqua de plus belle...

- Me donnez rien! Je suis enceinte!

Le soigneur lui fit un regard mi-figue mi-raisin. Genre « pas sûr qu'après ça, tu le seras toujours ma vieille ». Il tenta la piqûre malgré les cris de la jeune femme qui tentait de l'en empêcher...

Les policiers éloignaient les curieux et les journalistes tout en mettant à l'abris des regards les cadavres qui trônaient au centre d'un grand cratère sombre au milieu de la route.

Les chuchotements choqués étaient de plus en plus nombreux, même parmi les forces de l'ordre.

Sasuke s'éveilla alors qu'il était dans l'ambulance. Il était si confus qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le regardait en agitant les lèvres sans arrêt. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de la gorge de l'inconnu. Il demanda ou ils étaient. Il sentit sa poitrine vibrer, mais il n'entendit rien.

Du point de vue de l'infirmier...

- Ou sommes nous? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix beaucoup trop forte.

L'homme comprit immédiatement que son patient était devenu sourd. Restait à savoir si c'était temporaire ou irréversible...

- Nous avons besoin d'aide aux urgences! hurlait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et allez chercher un doc dans l'aile des grands brûlés, on va en avoir besoin!

Elle continua sa route à toute vitesse et arriva enfin là ou son aide était indispensable. Les ambulanciers terminaient leur boulot maintenant, c'était à eux de prendre la relève.

Cinq personnes gravement brûlées, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait de la situation.

Elle poussa la porte des urgences et se retrouva sur le champ de bataille. Elle prit en charge le premier patient du bord et d'un coup d'oeil demanda à son collègue de lui expliquer la situation du blessé.

- Il est brûlé au pied, nous n'avions pas les instruments pour enlever sa chaussure qui a fondue. Mais plus important, faut réparer sa clavicule.

Fallait être particulièrement bête pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'affreuse fracture ouverte. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Sakura se dit qu'elle avait déjà vu ce bras quelque part... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de son patient...

- C'est Naruto!

L'ambulancier ignora et continua son rapport:

- Nous lui avons donner de la morphine pour le calmer, quand nous sommes arrivés, il était le seul à être debout et je crois qu'il n'a jamais remarqué son état.

Un homme portant une blouse blanche apparut près de la civière.

- J'ai tout entendu, merci, vous pouvez nous le laisser!

Il se tourna vers Sakura:

- Va chercher un litre de O positif, nous ignorons son groupe sanguin.

- C'est A, je l'ai soigné pas plus tard que la semaine dernière!

- Bien!

Plus loin, une infirmière de nom de Karin, s'occupait d'une jeune femme avec l'aide d'une doctoresse. Ils durent couper ses vêtements mais ce fut très délicat pour les enlever, surtout au niveau des bras. Le tissus, en brûlant, avait collé à sa peau. Karin remercia le ciel que la femme soit inconsciente. Cela devait faire très mal. On l'avait aussi prévenue que sa patiente était enceinte, elle vérifiait donc le moniteur fréquemment.

Du côté de Sasuke, c'était tendu. Il était conscient mais n'entendait rien de ce que pouvait raconter les médecins. Il avait réalisé son état - des brûlures de l'épaule au pied du côté gauche- et malgré les tonnes de médicaments qu'il y avait dans son sang, la douleur était à peine soutenable.

Le moniteur relié à Kakashi sonna.

- Son pouls ralentit!

- On va le perdre!

- Commencez le massage! Il est couvert de sang nous ne pourrons pas user des électrochoc, ça va le tuer!

Son état se stabilisa après quelques minutes mais obligea les médecins à être très attentifs...

Pour Itachi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé au pire moment... Alors que le médecin tirait sur son jean. Or, tout l'arrière du fameux pantalon avait légèrement fusionné avec sa peau. (J'suis vraiment cruelle... Faire cramer de si belles fesses . *va se pendre*)

- GYAAAAAAH!

- Augmentez la dose de morphine!

Le médecin alla près du visage de son patient et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment vous appelez vous?

- Uchi..ha..I..Tachi...

- Itachi, il faut vous enlever ce pantalon... Tenez bon d'accord?

- ...Mh. Avant... Avant... Tomoko?

- La jeune femme?

- Mh...

- Elle est en vie.

Itachi ferma les yeux, soupira de soulagement et se prépara à souffrir...

Le cri d'Itachi fit trembler les fondations de l'âme de Tomoko. Elle émergea douloureusement... Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau... Elle posa les yeux sur plein de gens vêtus de blouses qui avaient dues être blanches, puis sur ses membres qui l'a faisait souffrir.

On lui arrachait vraiment la peau.

Elle paniqua, sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Docteur, arrêtez! Elle est réveillée!

Une infirmière rousse lui fit un sourire, mais ça ne rassura pas l'épouse d'Itachi pour autant.

Un autre cri d'Itachi la fit carrément s'asseoir. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Ainsi postée, son voeux se réalisa. Son amour était tout près, à plat ventre sur la civière. La vue de son corps la choqua à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une larme roula sur sa joue. La rousse tenta de l'en empêcher mais Tomoko se leva et se rendit jusqu'à son époux, laissant son dos nu strié des cicatrices toutes fraîches choquer les soigneurs derrière elle. Celui qui s'occupait d'Itachi arrêta ses soins. L'Uzumaki plia les genoux doucement pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais ils ne dirent rien. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Elle aurait voulu passer une mains sur sa joue mais dans leur état... D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que sa main gauche était beaucoup plus brûlée que ça...

Elle recula d'un pas tout en se relevant. Le souvenir de l'explosion lui revînt en tête. Non cette main ne lui appartenait pas. Ses doigts était plus gros et une bague ornait l'annuaire.

La main de son père avait été projetée à ses côtés.

- Oh mon dieu, pleura Tomoko en réalisant soudain l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Elle chercha son frère à travers ses larmes... Il n'était pas là.

- Ou est Naruto? Ou est-il?

Ses paroles, déchirées par les sanglots, résonnèrent dans la pièce à présent silencieuse. Seule sa voix et le bip répétitif des moniteurs se faisaient entendre.

- Il est en chirurgie, Mademoiselle. Veuillez rester calme et revenir vous assoir ici.

- En... Chirurgie? C'est grave?

- Il s'est cassé la clavicule.

- Elle était déjà cassée.

- L'os est sorti.

Tomoko eut un frisson qui lui longea l'échine...

- Et Kakashi?

- Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît...

- Sasuke...?

- Les deux adolescents sont bien en vie, un homme adulte aussi même si c'est lui qui a été le plus touché et deux autres adultes sont décédés.

- Papa...

La jeune femme se sentait comme en plein cauchemar. Elle avait envie de se pincer pour se réveiller au plus vite.

La réalité est parfois dure à accepter et Tomoko se sentit si vide en ce moment qu'elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin ne la rapporte à son « lit » pour poursuivre ses soins.

Plus tard, quand les infirmières eurent fini de panser leurs patients, elle se réunirent en salle de pause pour prendre un bon café.

- C'est horrible.

- J'espère ne plus jamais revoir ça de ma vie.

- Vous vous rendez compte? La semaine dernière, le petit blond et la fille sortait de l'hôpital... On ne m'a pas raconté ce qui les avait mis dans cet état, mais d'après leurs blessures... La fille avait le dos plein de marques de fouet! Et cette semaine...

- Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

- Et le beau brun... J'en ai déduit qu'il avait protégé la fille de son corps... Si courageux...

- Docteur?

- Oui?

- Je peux rendre visite à Sasuke?

- Non. Il y a une heure tu étais sur une table d'opération. Repose-toi, maintenant.

- Je...J'ai besoin de le voir.

- Tu sais qu'il est brûlé, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Mais j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Brûlé comment?

- Il a réussit à protéger son visage mais tout le côté gauche a... Et Naruto, y'a autre chose que je dois te dire à propos de ton ami...

- C'est mon petit-copain.

- Oh. Hum. Enfin...Pour l'instant, il n'entend rien.

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe au médecin. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris... Sasuke était sourd?

Agacé par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone, Fugaku Uchiha alla décrocher.

- Mh?

- Suis-je bien au domicile des Uchiha?

- Mh.

- Puis-je savoir à qui je parle?

- Raah. Que voulez-vous?

- Je suis le Docteur Genma de l'hôpital Sainte-Marie de Paris.

- Et?

- Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha sont sous nos soins présentement.

- Ah bon? Ils ont fait quoi encore?

- Euh. Ils se sont mangés une bombe.

- Je vois.

Vite fait, personne n'aurait pu le deviner mais le paternel d'Itachi et de Sasuke était surpris et légèrement... Extrêmement légèrement inquiet.

- 'Sont vivants?

- ...

Ça c'était le médecin désappointé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui.

- Mh. C'est le principal.

- ...

Encore le désappointement du pauvre doc x3.

Mikoto apparut soudain.

- Qui c'est chéri? Un de nos fils qui aurait enfin daigné à nous donner des nouvelles?

Fugaku avait raccroché le combiné.

- Plus ou moins. C'était un docteur.

L'expression horrifiée qui apparut sur le visage doux de la maman convaincu Fugaku à lui annoncer « gentiment » la nouvelle.

Toutefois, une nouvelle comme celle là, peu importe comment elle est annoncée, fait en sorte que toute maman croit à la fin du monde.

C'est donc traîné par une Mikoto hystérique que Fugaku se vit obligé d'aller rendre visite à ses gosses...

- Nous sommes les parents d'Itachi et de Sas'ke Uchiha. Pouvez vous nous dire ou ils sont?

L'infirmière regarda les deux personnes devant elle et se mit à farfouiller dans ses dossiers.

- Sasuke est dans la chambre 417. Itachi... Ah. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir tout de suite.

Mikoto lança un regard angoissé à la jeune femme blonde.

- Il est en train de subir une greffe en ce moment... Ça risque d'être long.

- U-u-u-une greffe? S'exclama la maman en se tenant la poitrine.

- De peau oui.

La brune s'évanouit sous le choc. Fugaku, gentleman comme il est, la regarda se vautrer au sol sans réagir. Il fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir et lui lança:

- Z'en faites pas, elle fait ça tout le temps.

- ...

La blonde fixait le corps inerte de Mikoto, légèrement troublée par le comportement de son mari.

- Bon, faut aller voir le crétin de Sas'ke d'abord.

Fugaku attrapa sa femme, la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates et s'en alla nonchalamment.

- 417...417... Ah, c'est là!

L'homme ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de cogner. Tout d'abord choqué par la scène, il reprit son impassibilité habituelle rapidement et lança un fulgurant:

- En plus d'être stupide, tu ne me donneras pas de petits enfants! Tu sers à rien, décidément!

Sasuke qui était sagement assis dans son lit pencha la tête sur le côté. Il agita un peu Naruto qui dormait sur son épaule et le questionna du regard.

Quand le blond réalisa que c'était son beau-père qui le foudroyait du regard, il se jeta presque en bas du lit. Il atterrit sur son pied brûlé, perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber sur son bras blessé.

- LA POISSE MERDE!

Il se releva doucement en grognant et se mit droit comme un I.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il ses beaux-parents avec un sourire forcé.

- Pourquoi il répond pas l'autre attardé?

- L'explosion l'a rendu sourd comme un pot.

Mikoto eut un hoquet choqué et posa sa main délicate devant sa bouche. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son « bébé ». Elle fit comme toute les mères inquiètes; c'est ridicule, c'est agaçant mais elles le font quand même.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Comment c'est arrivé? Oh mon dieu! Couinait-elle en le palpant partout.

- J'pige riiien, se lamenta Sasuke de sa voix trop forte.

- Et tout ses bandages, qu'est-ce que c'est? Continua-t-elle en ignorant son fils.

Naruto répondit pour son amant.

- Il a été brûlé. Comme nous tous.

- Qui ça nous tous? Fit Fugaku qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Moi, Sasuke, Itachi, Tomoko, Kakashi et mon... Père.

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer le dernier mot; son deuil était loin d'être fait. C'Est alors que Mikoto eut la brillante idée de demander comment ce « braaave » Minato allait. Les yeux azur de Naruto débordèrent de larmes et il baissa la tête pour tenter de les cacher.

- Naru' pourquoi tu pleures, s'inquiéta Sasuke en le tirant vers lui d'un bras.

- Il nous a sauvé la vie en se jetant sur l'homme-bombe.

- Il aura été cré...courageux jusqu'au bout, s'exclama Fugaku soudain empreint d'un brin de compassion.

- Tomoko?

Itachi resta sans réponse. Il n'osait pas bouger car son corps tout entier lui faisait mal.

- Tomoko...?

C'est alors qu'il attendit la porte ouvrir.

- Euh. Itachi? Fit une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

- Papa? J'suis là.

Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas, le rideau qu'on tire puis un hoquet d'horreur.

- Ça va maman, t'es pas obligée d'en rajouter. Et venez de ce côté, que je vous vois.

Son père était imperturbable mais sa mère avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle tenait une main devant sa bouche.

- T'as mal? Fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Oui mais ça se supporte... Ils m'ont donnés assez d'antidouleur pour assommer un cheval. Vous pouvez me dire comment va Tomoko?

- Elle semble dormir. Et comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait presque rien comparé toi? S'étonna Fugaku, ayant à l'esprit que ses deux-là ne sont jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre.

- Je l'ai protégé. Mais pas assez... Ses deux mains sont cramées jusqu'au coude. Et j'ai peur qu'en tombant sur elle je...

- Elle n'est pas faite en chocolat, Tomoko! Ce n'est pas un petit 80kg de muscles qui la casserait en deux!

Itachi ferma les yeux et soupira...

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous l'annoncer. Mais ça m'énerve, à chaque fois que je l'annonce c'est comme ça putain.

- Reste poli, grogna Mikoto.

- Elle est enceinte. D'à peine 6 semaines. Mais avec tout ça...

Mikoto sembla ravie alors que Fugaku semblait mi figue mi raisin.

- Il en faut au moins un dans la famille qui enfante. Avec l'autre qui préfère sucer des bites...

- Fugaku! S'écria Mikoto en lui balançant une tarte.

Tout à coup très fatigué, Itachi demanda à ses parents de le laisser dormir quelques heures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« BIPBIPBIPBIPBIP »

Itachi ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Le moniteur perdait les pédales à sonner à cette vitesse ou quoi? Il avait l'esprit brumeux à cause des tonnes de médicaments qu'on lui injectait mais il se rendit tout de même compte que quelque chose clochait. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge non loin de lui à plusieurs reprises.

Il entendit la porte ouvrit quelques secondes après.

- Vous entendez pas bordel! Ça fait 5 minutes que ça sonne comme ça! Éclata Itachi, épuisé et rompu de douleur.

Pourtant ce n'est pas près de lui que l'infirmière vînt. Il fit un effort monumental et retourna sa tête pour voir Tomoko. Il sentit chaque millimètre de peau tirer douloureusement pour enfin poser les yeux sur quelques chose d'encore plus douloureux.

- Appelez un docteur, hurla l'infirmière à tue-tête.

Puis elle retira le drap imbibé de sang qui couvrait sa patiente.

- Merde.

Itachi l'entendit jurer avec un pincement au coeur. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler sur son oreiller. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se retourner à nouveau mais il n'avait pas envie de voir.

Il assista donc, impuissant, à l'arrivée du docteur et à son diagnostic cruel.

- Faut lui faire un curetage d'urgence ou elle y reste.

Puis ils emportèrent sa femme hors de sa vue.

Le coeur broyé, Itachi ne put que pleurer en silence tout en priant pour la vie de Tomoko.

N'avez-vous jamais pensé que Dieu vous en voulait, qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vous rendre la vie aussi dure et cruelle possible?

Tomoko si.

Itachi aussi.

Quand Tomoko fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle était encore inconsciente, un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche. Itachi lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil... Seuls ses yeux rougis et brûlants trahissait son état. Il avait fixé sa femme pendant plus d'une heure quand elle a enfin ouvert les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et l'infirmière qui veillait sur elle vînt la rassurer.

- Enlevez moi ça, ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- J'me sens pas bien, ajouta-t-elle, de plus en plus angoissée.

- Vous avez fait une fausse couche... Nous avons du faire un curetage pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait rien qui puisse vous être fatal.

En entendant ça de nouveau, le coeur d'Itachi sauta un battement... Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce que pouvait bien ressentir Tomoko.

Un sanglot retentit.

- MAINTENANT ARRÊTEZ DE JOUER LES CONS ET COLLEZ MON LIT À CELUI DE MON MARI!

- Mais...

- Faites-le.

Alors qu'il voyait sa femme s'approcher de lui, Itachi dut retenir ses larmes.

Elle était maintenant juste à côté. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'une douleur indéfinissable et faillit le faire craquer. Non. Il ne devait pas. Il glissa sa main vers elle et la glissa sur sa joue couverte de petits diamants humides.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis s'abandonna complètement à sa peine.

Mais lui ne devait pas craquer.

Il devait être fort.

Pour elle.

Leur rétablissement fut long et douloureux. Particulièrement pour Kakashi et Itachi qui étaient touchés sur une grande superficie. Kakashi avait d'ailleurs été quelques jours dans le coma. Tomoko allait mal moralement mais reprit rapidement l'usage de ses mains. Naruto pétait le feu, Sasuke avait l'air bête à ne jamais rien comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, Itachi dut avoir quelques séances de rééducation. C'est dans cet état que tout les cinq, accompagnés des parents des Uchiha, allèrent à l'enterrement de Minato... Enfin à l'enterrement de ses cendres.

Naruto avait du emprunter un costume à un copain parce que le sien avait brûlé dans l'incendie de sa maison et était en chaise roulante. Kakashi s'était dégoté on ne sait ou un masque noir qui cachait la partie balafrée de son visage - soit jusqu'au nez-. Les autres étaient tous vêtus sombrement.

Il y avait déjà du monde au cimetière à leur arrivée. Les collègues de Tomoko et de Itachi. Toute l'Akatsuki était venue dire adieu à leur vaillant chef.

« Purée, même aloès-man est présent » s'étonna Itachi qui se rappelait de cet homme comme étant légèrement associable et possédant avec évidence plusieurs personnalités.

Étant une narratrice super sympa, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails de la cérémonie. On le sait tous comment un enterrement se déroule. C'est triste, l'ambiance est lourde et on a qu'une envie: partir. Un discours larmoyant, quelques sanglots et voilà, c'est fini.

C'est après que les curieux s'amassèrent autour de la troupe de momies.

- Oh Itachi! T'as les cheveux à l'épreuve du feu? S'écria Deidara.

Le susnommé le foudroya du regard et rétorqua:

- T'étais pas au Japon, aux dernières nouvelles?

- Tu nous manquais trooooop, expliqua Sasori qui venait d'apparaître.

Soupir exaspéré. Deidara reprit:

- T'as pas répondu à ma question!

Itachi serra les dents, attrapa ses cheveux et les leva.

- Content? Grogna-t-il en remettant sa perruque en place.

Le blond et le roux le regardèrent sans un mot. Ils étaient choqués. Tomoko se serra contre son homme et fit d'une voix très basse:

- Vous êtes stupides.

- C'est gentil Tomoko-chan! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps! S'excita Deidara.

- Va te jeter sous un train. Ça nous fera des vacances.

Deidara, troublé par la méchanceté inhabituelle de sa collègue, recula d'un pas et s'excusa en bredouillant. Décidément, Tomoko était très loin d'être en forme.

- Rentrons, tu dois être fatiguée, chuchota Itachi doucement.

- Mh.

Itachi et Tomoko rentrèrent chez eux que tout les deux. Naruto, Sasuke et les vieux décidèrent d'aller chez Kakashi pour laisser au couple un peu de temps pour se retrouver.

Ils en avaient besoin.

C'est dans la noirceur apaisante de leur chambre qu'Itachi lui dit:

- Tu sais Tomoko, on en fera un autre bébé.

Il devina le sourire triste qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sera différent, répliqua-t-elle.

Itachi, qui se sentait coupable, sentit son coeur le serrer douloureusement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cet enfant-là n'était pas destiné à naître, c'est comme évident.

- Si je ne t'étais pas tombé dessus...

- Arrête les si, ça ne t'amèneras nul part.

- C'est toi qui dit ça! Tomoko ça fait près d'un mois que tu déprimes et que tu n'es plus toi-même! Je ne te reconnais plus! Reprend toi en main, je t'en supplie!

Un sanglot brisa le silence qui suivit ses paroles. Accablé de tristesse, Itachi entoura sa femme de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- Gomenasai, 'Tachi. Mais...C'est dur, dit-elle à travers ses pleurs.

Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour tendrement, comme si c'était leur première fois. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort et d'être ainsi réuni leur fit le plus grand bien.

- Je trouve l'idée bizarre, déclara Tomoko en se grattant le crâne.

- Bizarre? Je dirais épouvantable moi, continua Itachi avec son éternelle tronche blasée.

- On pourrait filmer et appeler le tout : Les balafrés vont à la plage, imagina Kakashi.

- On va traumatisé tout le monde, avoua Sasuke.

- On s'en fiche! Je veux aller me baigner dans la mer, cria Naruto en gesticulant comme il le fait tout le temps.

- T'es marrant bonhomme. T'es bien le seul qui est presque intact, grogna Itachi, fort peu enthousiaste.

- Restez habillés, j'vous ai pas d'mander d'vous mettre à poil hein!

- Moi j'veux bien aller nager avec toi, Naru'.

- V'voyez, l'est pas complexé Sas'ke! Contrairement à vous tous!

- Navrée de t'annoncer qu'une femme enceinte de six mois, énorme comme une baleine et couverte de cicatrices en maillot de bain c'est à censurer direct.

- Et moi je tiens à garder le sex-appeal que me donne mon apparence mystérieuse, fit Kakashi tout fier.

- Tu fais quoi quand tu la ramènes dans ton lit? Le cassa Tomoko avec un sourire diabolique.

L'argenté ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder ailleurs, mine de rien.

Naruto fixa les gens qui lui faisaient face avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Siouplaît!

Ils ne purent que céder à sa demande.

Et finirent tous dans la mer, la chaleur ayant eu raison de leur pudeur. Les chuchotements se multiplièrent sur leur passage, une petite fille vînt même demander à Tomoko:

- Madame... Pourquoi vous êtes toute moche?

La future maman sentit sa mâchoire pendre dans le vide. Itachi, prévoyant, la tînt fermement par le bras. Évidemment que son épouse perdit tout contrôle d'elle même et cria à la pauvre gosse:

- IMPERTINENTE VA! ON DIT PAS DES CHOSES COMME ÇA À DES INCONNUS!

La petite s'enfuit dans les jupes de sa mère sans demander ses restes.

- Mataku, Tomoko. T'es susceptible, un truc pas possible.

- Maiieeuuh! C'est pas juste, avant les enfants me regardaient et disaient : « T'es belle... ».

- C'est fini, ma vieille.

- NE DIT PAS QUE JE SUIS VIEILLE C'EST PAS VRAI!

- L'abîmée alors.

- Itachi...

- Nani?

- Fuck you.

- Allez, vient te rafraîchir, changea de sujet Itachi en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Il avança quelques pas avant de la redéposer.

- T'es lourde.

- VA CREVER.

Ahh. Que d'aventures. Un amas de bons souvenirs et de plus mauvais, des moments de tendresse et de complicité, des rires, des larmes. Et on grandit, comme ça, par notre propre expérience, par nos rêves, par nos amitiés.

Tomoko donna naissance 6 semaines plus tard à un beau garçon bien dodu, le portrait craché de son père. Kakashi, ex-tombeur, faisait la tournée des bars pour tenter de se trouver une conquête potable, Naruto et Sasuke se marièrent et adoptèrent une petite fille quelques années plus tard, Deidara et Sasori continuèrent à embêter le peuple... Les trucs normaux que font les gens normaux... Enfin presque.

- MAMANNNN!

- Quoi chéri?

- T'es inutile.

Foudroiement du regard.

- ITACHI ESPECE DE SALOPARD, T'AS FINI DE FAIRE DIRE DES BÊTISES À TON FILS.

- Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki, c'est à ton tour.

- Alors moi, j'ai deux papas!

- Oui, continue.

- Et une fois, ils étaient tout nu et...

- Stop! N'en dit pas plus!

Tout est bien qui fini bien...

Signé: Disney xD

Et

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
